Zootrópolis: un simple rewrite
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Como dice el título. Este fic narra una historia de amor, amistad y aventuras manteniéndose fiel a la película pero con algunas variaciones. ¿Cree que puede ser de su agrado? Entonces pase y lea, querido lector (petición hecha por un guest).
1. Chapter 1

—Judy, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo hemos conseguido mamá y yo ser tan felices?

Ya empezaban.

—No —Judy rodó los ojos mientras sus padres le decían otra vez lo mismo de siempre. Que si lo que tenía que hacer era conformarse, que si un conejo nunca había sido policía, que si era algo completamente imposible. ¿Por qué no la apoyaban? Los padres están para eso, ¿no?—. Pero entonces tendré que ser yo la primera, porque voy a hacer del mundo ¡un lugar mejor! —exclamó emocionada mientras hacía una pirueta. Por mucho que lo intentasen no conseguirían quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Su padre se rio nerviosamente cuando llegaron a su establecimiento.

—Oh si de verdad quieres hacer del mundo un lugar mejor la mejor manera de conseguirlo es cultivar zanahorias.

—Eso es —intervino su madre—. Papá, tus 275 hermanos y hermanas y yo estamos cambiando el mundo.

—Sí.

—Zanahoria a zanahoria.

—Bien dicho, cultivar zanahorias es una digna profesión.

Judy dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado deseando que se acabase aquel sermón y fue en ese momento cuando vio como Gideon y Travis empezaron a seguir a sus amigas. Si Gideon te seguía estabas en un buen lío, eso significaba que quería que le dieras algo y él nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Como lo de sus padres parecía que no iba a acabar pronto decidió ir a ver que se traía entre patas.

—Como no me des tus entradas ahora mismo te voy a sacudir a base de bien —dijo Gideon mientras empujaba a su amiga.

—¡Ay! Déjame Gideon.

—Beee beee. Qué vas a hacer, ¿llorar? —dijo el abusón mientras aprovechaba para quitarle las entradas.

—¡Oye! Ya la has oído, déjala —dijo Judy mientras se enfrentaba a Gideon. El zorro simplemente se rio.

—Bonito disfraz pringa. En qué mundo de pirados vives si crees que una coneja puede ser policía.

—Devuélvele las entradas a mi amiga —respondió Judy sin hacer mucho caso a su pregunta y extendiendo su pata izquierda.

—Ven a cogerlas—le contestó Gideon mientras se golpeaba el abdomen—. Pero ten cuidado, porque soy un zorro, y como has dicho en esa obra estúpida los depredadores nos comíamos a las presas, y aún llevamos el instinto asesino en el A.N.N.

—Eh, me parece a mí que se dice A.D.N. —le corrigió Travis por lo que se llevó un codazo de su amigo.

—No me digas lo que ya sé Travis.

—No me das ningún miedo —contestó Judy confiada, lo que hizo que Gideon le diera tal empujón que acabó por tirarla al suelo. Sus amigas gritaron y fueron corriendo a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

—¿Te lo doy ahora? —preguntó el zorro mientras sonreía y se acercaba a ella de forma amenazadora.

—Le tiembla la nariz, tiene miedo sí.

—Llora pequeña conejita, llora —dijo intentando intimidarla aún más pero Judy no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que le propició una buena patada en la mandíbula. Cuando lo hizo sus amigas se escondieron aún más, asustadas de la reacción de Gideon. La expresión del zorro cambió completamente, ya no sonreía y parecía que estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño.

—Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso —El depredador sacó sus garras y arañó a Judy. Sus amigas gritaron y se fueron a buscar a sus padres. Judy se llevó la pata a su mejilla para inspeccionar la herida pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Gideon la retuvo en el suelo—. Quiero que recuerdes este momento la próxima vez que pienses que puedes ser algo más que una conejita boba cultivadora de zanahorias.

Parecía que el abusón no había acabado ahí, sacó las garras de su otra pata y la levantó, esta vez dispuesto a arañarle toda la cara. Judy cerró los ojos, preparándose para el segundo arañazo.

—¡Gideon!

Que nunca vino.

La conejita abrió los ojos y vio como otro zorro se acercaba a ellos. Era un poco más bajo que Gideon y tenía los ojos verdes. Parecía tener la misma edad, o como mucho un año más.

—Gideon déjala, no te ha hecho nada.

—Nick —Gideon guardó sus garras y dirigió toda su atención a su primo—. No te importa si me ha hecho algo o no.

—Sí me importa si la hieres, no voy a permitir que la hagas daño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque es lo que haría un buen scout? —dijo en un tono burlesco. Nick se entristeció, estaba claro que lo que había dicho no le había sentado bien, pero se repuso rápidamente. La calma invadió su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

—¿Los tíos saben que tú y Travis os vais al campo de noche para robar algunos arándanos? —Los ojos de Gideon se abrieron como platos, claramente sus padres no tenían ninguna idea de sus aventuras nocturnas.

—L-lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene que importarle a mis padres.

—Sí que tiene hasta que seas mayor de edad, ¿y eres mayor de edad? No, no lo eres, que pena —Con su pulgar señaló la salida por la que las amigas de Judy se habían ido—. Vete sino quieres problemas.

—Vale tranquilo. De todas formas ya había acabado.

Gideon se levantó y chocó los cuatro con Travis. Cuando Nick se aseguró de que no iban a volver se acercó a Judy para ver como estaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, gracias —la conejita se sentó y se llevó una pata a la mejilla izquierda para ver el estado de la herida. No tardó en notar algo de sangre y eso la asustó un poco.

—Déjame ver —dijo el zorro cuando se agachó a su lado. Judy giró su cabeza para que el depredador pudiera ver su herida—. No tiene buena pinta pero no parece que sea muy grave. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Judy Hopps, ¿y tú?

—Nick Wilde —contestó con una sonrisa que la conejita no tardó en devolverle—. Por cierto has estado muy bien en la obra.

—¿Sí? Vaya, pues gracias otra vez.

—¡Judy!

Los dos animales giraron la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido, que resultó ser la madre de Judy. Bonnie corría hacia ellos con una expresión que delataba su preocupación y muy de cerca la seguía Stu.

—Dios mío Judy, ¿estás bien? Déjame verte la herida.

Bonnie empujó a Nick para que pudiera abrazar a su hija. El depredador cayó al suelo pero no tardó en volver a levantarse. Intentó acercarse para explicarles lo que había pasado pero el padre de Judy se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—¡Tú! No quiero volver a verte, ni a ti ni a nadie de tu especie cerca de mi familia, ¿¡entendido!?

Nick abrió la boca para intentar defenderse pero cerró el hocico en el último segundo. Bajó la mirada y se fue del descampado, si todas las presas le iban a ver como a un depredador peligroso no tenía sentido intentar hacerles ver que él no era así. Judy quería intervenir pero nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado, así que decidió mantenerse al margen de toda esta situación.

Por ahora.

* * *

—Ya estoy en casa.

—Hola Nicholas, ¿cómo te ha ido el día?

—Muy bien mami —contestó con una sonrisa falsa. Su otra máxima, jamás dejes ver que te han hecho daño, no sólo se refería a sus atacantes.

—Así me gusta, ¿has jugado mucho con Gideon? ¿Cómo están los tíos?

—Sí y están perfectamente, voy a mi cuarto a descansar un poco.

—Muy bien, la comida estará en cinco minutos.

Nick susurró un vale casi inaudible y subió corriendo las escaleras. Nada más entrar en su cuarto se fue a la cama, donde se tumbó bocarriba. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con caer por sus mejillas pero él las detuvo a tiempo. No iba a llorar más, se lo prometió después de hacerlo durante varios minutos cuando consiguió quitarse ese maldito bozal. Esa sería la última vez que Nick Wilde lloraría, y por muy zorro que fuese él siempre cumplía sus promesas, por lo menos las que se hacía a sí mismo. Accedió a mudarse a Madrigueras porque pensaba que podría empezar otra vida con presas amables, no como aquellas que pertenecían al club de scouts, ni siquieran merecían llamarse scouts, no se comportaban como ellos. Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa Nick vio esta ocasión como una segunda oportunidad de retomar su vida: su madre había encontrado trabajo aquí, viviría con el resto de su familia y haría nuevos amigos pero estaba claro que todo el mundo le iba a ver como un ser sospechoso, embustero y peligroso. ¿Es que aquel suceso no le había enseñado nada? Siguió absorto en sus pensamientos y no volvió a la realidad hasta que escuchó como alguien llamaba a su ventana, lo que le extrañó ya que se encontraba en un segundo piso. Se asomó pero no vio a nadie, sólo una piedra aplastando lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel. Estaba seguro de que eso no estaba ahí cuando había vuelto así que presa de la curiosidad decidió bajar a inspeccionarlo. Cuando llegó quitó la piedra y desdobló el papel, que contenía un pequeño mensaje.

 _Ven a las 19:00 al descampado de esta mañana, solo._

¿Qué? Nick volvió a leer el mensaje para asegurarse de que lo había entendido bien. ¿Que fuera solo? Eso sonaba a que alguien quería hablar sobre algo importante, y con hablar Nick se refería a utilizar la violencia como sino hubiera un mañana. En circunstancias normales haría caso omiso al papel y no iría, además en ese momento no se sentía con muchas ganas, pero fue la firma que había al final lo que le hizo cambiar completamente de idea.

 _Judy Hopps._

¿Qué tenía que decirle aquella conejita?

—Nick, a comer.

—Voy mami.

Parece que la única forma que tenía de averiguarlo era yendo al lugar citado. Se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a entrar. Solamente esperaba que no fuera una trampa de Gideon.

* * *

A las siete en punto Nick llegó al descampado. Se asomó y vio que en el centro estaba Judy. Ya no llevaba un disfraz de policía sino un vestido blanco con un estampado de zanahorias y una cazadora vaquera y en su mejilla habían varias tiritas que cubrían el arañazo.

—¿Y bien? —dijo cuando por fin entró. Tal vez sonó demasiado brusco y Nick se sintió mal por ello pero a la conejita no pareció importarle, así que él tampoco lo hizo.

—Quería volver a darte las gracias y disculparme por lo que mi padre te ha dicho. En cuanto se calme se lo explicaré todo, tranquilo.

Esa respuesta le pilló completamente desprevenido, no se lo esperaba para nada. Bueno en realidad no sabía muy bien que esperaba pero fuera lo que fuera no era eso. Nick estuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando qué debería responder, y cuando finalmente abrió el hocico para decirle que no había sido nada Judy se le adelantó. Se acercó a él y le dio una pequeña bolsa llena de arándanos.

—Son de la granja de mi familia, te aseguro que son los mejores del mundo —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Gideon no para de decir que le encantan y al señor y la señora Grey también les gustan y como tú también eres un zorro... Sé que está mal estereotipar pero esta vez es por una buena causa. No te lo tomes a mal porfa.

—¿Cómo me lo voy a tomar mal? Es, yo —Nick estaba tan contento que se había quedado sin palabras—. Muchísimas gracias.

—De nada. Por cierto mis padres aún están trabajando en el campo, ¿quieres que juguemos un rato?

Nick asintió y desde ese momento el descampado se convirtió en el escondite secreto de Nick y Judy. Acudían todas las tardes a la misma hora para verse, hablar y jugar un rato. Así es como surgió la mayor amistad que jamás haya existido entre dos animales, ¿pero fue simple amistad? ¿O con el tiempo evolucionó a algo más?

* * *

—Mira que eres tonto —dijo Judy exasperada mientras le ponía algo de hielo al ojo morado de Nick. El zorro siseó de dolor pero a la coneja no le importó lo más mínimo.

—De nada por volver a salvarte de Gideon.

—No había que salvarme de nada, has sido muy imprudente —replicó enfadada. Como ya era costumbre Nick y Judy estaban en el descampado hablando sobre su día a día. Estaban la mar de tranquilos hasta que llegó Gideon y empezó a insultar a Judy. La coneja le dijo a Nick que le restara importancia y que le ignorase, ya que había visto como se había tensado por completo pero los insultos pronto subieron de tono. Nick se lanzó al ataque pero Gideon le esquivó y le propició un buen puñetazo en el ojo. Por suerte el abusón no se sentía especialmente agresivo así que solamente se rio de lo "patético que parecía" y se fue por donde había venido—. Te he dicho mil veces que me da igual lo que diga sobre mí.

—Pero a mí no.

—Eres incorregible —declaró con un suspiro. Como no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de parecer decidió cambiar de tema—. Oye sobre lo del miércoles-

—Tus padres no quieren que vaya a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, lo sé, me lo imaginaba, no es que les caiga muy bien que digamos.

—Me da igual lo que digan, voy a cumplir dieciocho años, ya soy lo bastante mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

—No hace falta zanahorias, ya sé que has intentado convencerles mil veces de que no soy como todos. De todas formas tenía planeado hacerte otra fiesta aquí, como llevamos haciendo desde que nos conocimos.

—Ya pero —Judy suspiró y se centró en el moratón de Nick. Hablar sobre ese tema solamente conseguiría enfurecerla aún más así que decidió dejarlo estar.

Pasaron bastante minutos en silencio. Judy estaba centrada en el hematoma de Nick y el zorro en los preciosos ojos morados de su amiga que le miraban con preocupación. Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente y aclaró sus pensamientos. Notó como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse y al final decidió contarle algo a lo que había estado dándole vueltas desde hace tiempo para desviar su atención.

—Sabes Judy —la coneja dejó de atender su moratón y le prestó su completa atención. Solamente le llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba enfadado, preocupado o quería indicar que lo que iba a decir era algo serio— he estado pensándolo y tras meditarlo durante un tiempo he decidido que quiero ser policía.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, estaría bien ayudar a los demás ciudadanos. Además quiero demostrar que se puede confiar en los zorros y creo que esta es una buena forma de hacerlo.

—¿Y esa máxima tuya de que si el mundo te ve como a un ser sospechoso y embustero no tiene sentido ser otra cosa? —preguntó Judy con una ceja alzada.

—Pues resulta que cierta conejita me ha hecho cambiar de opinión con su gran corazón y optimismo. Además seguro que cometes varias locuras y quiero estar allí para cubrirte las espaldas y asegurarme de que vas a estar bien.

—¿Es que crees que no puedo cuidar de mí misma?

—No, pero lo que quiero decir es que te encontrarás con tipos peores que mi primo y quiero protegerte tal y como lo he hecho durante todos estos años. ¿Acaso eso es un delito?

En el siguiente instante Nick se vio envuelto en uno de los mayores abrazos de su vida. Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse pero no tardó mucho en calmarse.

—Gracias Nick, eres el mejor amigo que podría desear.

—Procura que tus padres no te oigan decir eso porque sino les dará un ataque al corazón —dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo, haciendo que Judy estallara en una gran carcajada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, y tú procura no meterte en más líos o será tu madre quien sufra un ataque al corazón.

—No prometo nada.

* * *

Judy se dio la vuelta. Se revolvió en su saco y volvió a darse la vuelta pero nada, no acababa de encontrar la postura. Al final suspiró y abrió los ojos mientras se ponía bocarriba. Mañana era el gran día, aquel en el que ingresaría en la Academia de Policía de Zootrópolis y estaría más cerca de cumplir su sueño y aunque quería dormir para llegar con energía su nerviosismo se lo impedía. Decidió contar las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno pero eso no dio resultado, pronto se aburrió.

—¿Estás despierto? —le preguntó al zorro que tenía al lado pasados unos minutos. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta giró la cabeza y vio que él estaba de espaldas a ella. Pensó que estaba dormido y volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo estrellado pero en unos segundos le contestó.

—No, es imposible con todo ese ruido que haces al moverte.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo dormir.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó mientras abría los ojos y se daba la vuelta para hablar con su amiga— Mañana es el gran día.

—Sí, bastante.

—... Podemos volver a casa si quieres.

—No, quiero pasar esta noche aquí.

Habían decidido pasar una de sus últimas noches en Madrigueras en el descampado donde se conocieron hace tantos años, o el lugar donde empezó todo como les gustaba llamarlo. Donde se conocieron por primera vez, donde se hicieron oficialmente amigos, donde jugaban a escondidas de los padres de Judy, donde tuvieron su primera discusión y su primera reconciliación. En resumen, ese lugar lo significaba todo para ellos y por eso creyeron conveniente pasar la noche allí. Judy agradeció que el cielo estuviera depejado y que no hiciera mucho frío, ya que solamente tenían dos sacos de dormir, uno para cada uno. Nick había insistido en traer una tienda de campaña pero Judy se negó, alegando que eso solamente le restaría el atractivo de dormir a la intemperie.

—Tranquila, seguro que todo irá bien.

—Teniendo a mi mejor amigo al lado, ¿qué puede ir mal?

Nick sonrío y tomó la pata de Judy mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. La coneja hizo lo mismo y se acercó un poco más a él. En realidad estaba un poco asustada, se podría decir que su futuro dependía de los nueves meses que empezarían a partir de mañana, pero de alguna forma estar cerca de Nick la calmaba. Se ve que su pasividad y su forma relajada de actuar conseguían aminorar su nerviosismo.

 _Mañana es el gran día_ fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _ **(Por fiiiin, me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo, tenía como cuatro o cinco versiones diferentes y ninguna me acababa de convencer así que al final decidí ser más fiel a la película de lo que tenía planeado en un principio. Sed fiel a las películas chicos, os pasarán cosas buenas.**_

 _ **Bueno pues esta historia es una petición de un/a encantador/a guest que me pidió que hiciera como un rewrite de la peli pero con estas condiciones:**_

 _ **-Nick se muda de peque al pueblo de Judy, donde la defiende de Gideon.**_

 _ **-Tienen la misma edad y se convierten en mejores amigos.**_

 _ **-Él y Gideon son primos.**_

 _ **-Nick decide alistarse en la academia de policía para demostrar que los zorros también son de fiar y cubrir las espaldas de Judy.**_

 _ **-Al llegar a Zootrópolis comparten piso.**_

 _ **-Que haya cierto interés amoroso (this is going to be interesting~).**_

 _ **Lo he calificado como un fanfic para todas las edades porque la película está calificada así pero si quieres que le dé un toque más maduro/adulto o como se diga dímelo en los comentarios. Asimismo si hay algo que a lo largo de la historia no te acaba de convencer no tengas reparo alguno en decírmelo, lo cambiaré encantada ^^.**_

 _ **WARNING: momento spam a mí misma.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para decir que si alguien por alguna extraña razón quisiera que le escribiera una historia acepto peticiones, solamente tiene que decirme de qué iría, el género y la calificación y si tiene cuenta en FanFiction me encantaría que me enviara un mensaje privado para poder discutir mejor los detalles.**_

 _ **WARNING: finaliza el spam.**_

 _ **Y eso es todo, no tengo nada más que decir, espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Antes de empezar como siempre me gustaría agradecer el apoyo de todas las personas que han empezado a seguir y/o añadido esta historia a su lista de favoritos y por supuesto el de aquellas que comentan.**_

 _ **Mr. F. Grillo: me alegra haber escrito algo que llevabas tanto tiempo esperando. Y tranquilo, no pienso abandonar este fic, es más me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo así que te puedo asegurar que lo acabaré. Y tienes razón, no tendría que haber puesto eso, ya lo he borrado, lo siento si te he arruinado el fic D: chicos no leáis su review a no ser que queráis ver un spoiler (y por esta razón no tengo que publicar nada a las tres de la madrugada).**_

 _ **Alex Fox de Wilde: gracias! Espero que sigas disfrutando del resto de la historia.**_

 _ **Ahora sí sin más dilación el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!)**_

* * *

—Escuchad cadetes. Zootrópolis consta de doce ecosistemas únicos dentro de sus fronteras. Distrito Tundra, Plaza Sáhara y Distrito Selva Tropical entre otros. Tendréis que dominarlos todos antes de salir a las calles o sino... ¡estáis muertos!

—Me ha dado casi más miedo que tus padres —le susurró Nick a Judy, llevándose una bofetada de su compañera por ese comentario.

—Calla y escucha o nos volverán a llamar la atención.

—Vale vale, tú mandas.

—Muy bien, cuando el señor Wilde y la señorita Hopps hayan acabado con sus jueguecitos nos iremos al primer ecosistema, si es que les parece bien.

—Claro que sí supervisora —contestó Judy mientras le dirigía una fría mirada a su amigo, que se limitó a encojerse de hombros con esa típica sonrisa suya.

—Perfecto, ¡andando!

* * *

—Esta será vuestra primera prueba y por ello no os voy a evaluar, consideradla como vuestra primera toma de contacto con el mundo real. Como podéis ver hemos recreado gracias a la tecnología una tormeta de arena. Quiero que la crucéis, esta vez me da igual cuanto tardéis, ¿entendido?

—¿Cómo pueden vivir animales en el desierto con estas condiciones? —preguntó Judy en voz baja, y aunque era retórica su amigo no tardó en responder su duda.

—Yo qué sé, no soy científico.

—Dios Nick, dime que no acabas de decir lo que pienso que he oído.

—Tienes unos oídos excelentes así que sí, seguro que lo has escuchado a la perfección.

—Esa frase tuvo su época y esa época ya pasó. Por favor, por el bien de mi salud mental deja de repetirla cada dos por tres.

—No prometo nada.

—Muy bien basta de cháchara. ¡A la arena! —gritó ferozmente la osa, haciendo que todos los animales presentes la obedecieran.

En cuanto Judy puso un pie en ella supo que los próximos nueve meses no serían un paseo por el parque precisamente. Hacía un calor impresionante y no tardó en sudar; la arena empezó a pegarse a su piel. Intentó avanzar pero pronto hizo como todos sus compañeros y se puso a cuatro patas. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la arena le azotaba la cara y cada vez que respiraba parecía que estaba inhalando fuego; la nariz, los pulmones y la garganta le ardían tras cada bocanada.

—Si creéis que esto es insufrible os invito a pasar las próximas vacaciones en la Plaza Sáhara. No es nada comparado con lo que pasan algunos a diario.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó Nick preocupado pasados unos segundos.

—Fatal —Judy entreabrió los ojos para ver si podía localizar a su amigo. Su voz le posicionaba enfrente y un poco a la izquierda, así que fue ahí donde dirigió su mirada. Parecía que el clima desértico no le afectaba tanto como a ella.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando tan bien? —preguntó la coneja asombrada, acto que después lamentaría haber hecho ya que un gran puñado de arena se le metió en la boca.

—Pasé una temporada en la Plaza Sáhara cuando era muy pequeño así que estoy algo acostumbrado. Aún así no lo estoy pasando muy bien, de eso hace mucho.

Nick extendió su pata y Judy se agarró a ella como si no hubiera un mañana, pero pasados unos minutos se soltó y dejó que la arena le cubriera. Estaba agotada, no podía más.

—¡Estás muerta orejotas!

Después de unos segundos volvió a escuchar la misma frase, pero esta vez acababa en sabiondo.

* * *

—Simulación del Distrito Jungla. ¡Tened cuidado, allí podéis llegar a caer desde trescientos metros!

Judy no tardó en llegar a la mitad del recorrido pero fue ahí donde empezó a encontrar dificultades. Ahora era la lluvia la que se metía en sus ojos y las escaleras que utilizaban como ramas cada vez resbalaban más. Se dio la vuelta para ver si podía localizar a Nick y le vio al comienzo del recorrido, a penas se había movido unos escasos centímetros.

—¡Te dije que entrenases más! —le reprendió Judy mientras gritaba sobre la tormenta.

—¡Pensaba que al llegar haríamos algo de preparación física! ¡Esto es de locos! —le contestó y parece que fue en ese grito donde perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ya que al siguiente instante cayó al barro.

—¡Estás muerto narizotas! —gritó la osa, y Judy no sabía si reírse o rodar los ojos, de todas formas no le habría dado tiempo a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas ya que la siguiente en caer fue ella— ¡Estás muerta cara zanahoria!

* * *

—¡Gélida pared de hielo!

Judy y Nick salieron disparados de la meta y ambos saltaron al muro al mismo tiempo. Judy no tardó mucho en caer por lo que se llevó un "¡estás muerta granjerita!" pero Nick consiguió quedarse pegado con sus garras.

—Menuda dentera... —el zorro intentó subir pero sus patas no tardaron mucho en congelarse. A pesar del gran empeño que le puso no pudo soportar el frío y se soltó, siendo así el siguiente en caer al agua gélida.

—¡Estás muerto!

* * *

—¡Delincuente descomunal!

En cuanto Judy vio que su contrincante era un rinoceronte enorme se planteó la opción de fingir una indigestión, pero la rechazó enseguida. La ruta para ser policía no era fácil y menos para un conejo, ¿se iba a rendir a la primera de cambio? Subió al ring confiada pero no tardó en caer derrotada.

—¡Estás muerta!

—Si estuviera muerta no notaría como se me rompen los huesos —susurró la coneja enfadada. Bajó del ring, se quitó la equipación y la dejó en cualquier sitio. No se había sentido tan humillada en su vida y aunque su dignidad le suplicaba que abandonase el lugar y se fuera a los dormitorios su corazón le decía que tenía que ser una buena amiga y esperar a Nick. Para su buena suerte era el siguente y como ella no tardó mucho en perder el combate.

—¡Estás muerto!

—Como para no estarlo, menuda paliza —El zorro bajó como pudo y fue a reunirse con su amiga tan rápido como sus doloridas piernas se lo permitieron—. Dime que no tenemos que hacer nada más por hoy.

—Por suerte no. Se supone que no podemos irnos a los dormitorios hasta que acaben los demás pero somos tan pequeños que si lo hacemos no se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia. ¿Qué dices?

—Menos mal, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de soportar otra ronda. ¿Por dónde decías que se sale de este infierno?

* * *

—Los policías se acaban de ganar mi respeto, y pensar que tienen que pasar por todo esto. Menudo día, ¡y es el primero de nueve meses!

—Y que lo digas. Yo ya no puedo más y seguro que mañana tengo unas agujetas de aúpa —dijo Judy mientra bostezaba. Estaba exhausta pero se sentía bien. Al fin y al cabo estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño— ¿Qué litera te ha tocado?

—La cientoseis, ¿por?

Judy abrió el pequeño sobre donde estaba escrito el número de la cama en la cual dormiría durante su estancia aquí y al verlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—No puede ser.

—¿Qué pasa? —Nick se asomó para ver cual era el número de la litera de Judy y sonrió enormemente al verlo— Bueno, definitivamente esto va ser interesante.

—No, no va a ser interesante para nada. ¿Por qué nos han asignado la misma?

—Vamos zanahorias, ¿has visto el tamaño de las camas? Están hechas para animales grandes, como elefantes y rinocerontes, no van a malgastar una para un zorro y otra para un conejo. De todas formas no sé por qué te pones así, ni que fuera la primera vez que fuéramos a dormir juntos.

—Lo sé, pero es que tú me quitas las sábanas y paso mucho frío.

—Al menos no empiezo a dar patadas como si fuera un karateka.

—¡No doy patadas!

—Sí que las das. De todas formas da igual, hay suficiente espacio para ambos.

—¿Sabes qué? Me voy a la ducha, ha sido un día muy largo.

Después de elegir el pijama que se pondría la coneja se fue a las duchas comunitarias. Esperó a que todas acabasen de ducharse para entrar, le gustaría tener su intimidad y no tener que estar mirando a su alrededor cada dos por tres para asegurarse de que no la iban a pisar. Estuvo una buena media hora sin incluir el tiempo de espera dentro, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara el cansancio y el sudor. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido y una pregunta ocuapaba toda su atención: ¿lo lograría? Entonces la respuesta era evidente, en su forma física actual no, así que tenía mejorarla.

Cuando volvió a los dormitorios no le costó mucho encontrar su litera, por alguna extraña razón Nick había encendido una linterna y no le costó nada seguir la única fuente de luz presente en aquel remanso de oscuridad. Ya tenía preparada una regañina por su falta de respeto a los compañeros que querían dormir y cuando llegó su enfado solamente creció. Tenía una toalla alrededor del cuello y a juzgar por las gotas que colgaban de sus bigotes no hacía mucho que había salido de la ducha. Seguramente había dejado toda la litera empapada. Judy no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una broma. Abrió la boca para quejarse pero la cerró en cuanto vio lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba estudiando.

Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en las páginas del grueso libro que tenían que aprenderse de memoria. Era la primera vez que Judy le veía hacer algo tan concentrado y sin darse cuenta sonrió. Se estaba tomando en serio eso de ser policía. Esa aura de seriedad junto con su pelaje mojado le daban un aire bastante atractivo.

...

¿Pero qué?

Judy pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuándo se habían puesto sus mejillas tan rojas? Seguramente había parecido una tonta, mirando hacia arriba embobada con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos. Su semblante se enserió y tras haberse calmado cogió el libro y subió las escaleras que le conducieron a su litera.

—Ah, ya estás aquí. Pensaba que te habías caído por el retrete.

—No hablemos de ese tema por favor —Cuando llegó a lo más alto abrió el libro y lo apoyó en Nick—. ¿Te molesta si lo pongo aquí? Voy a hacer unos cuantos abdominales.

—Claro que no. Es más, ¿te importa si nos vamos turnando?

Judy negó con la cabeza y se puso patas a la obra.

Al día siguiente después de los entrenamientos decidieron dar unas vueltas a la academia corriendo. Al principio Nick se iba quedando atrás pero con el paso de las semanas consiguió mantener el ritmo de Judy. La coneja al principio solamente hacía unos pocos kilómetros pero con el paso del tiempo consiguió proguesar también. Cuando el estado físico de ambos mejoró considerablemente tras pasar las tardes corriendo y las noches haciendo abdominales, flexiones y varios ejercicios más decidieron entrenarse en la sala de ecosistemas. En la Plaza Sáhara acordaron ir juntos e ir turnándose para ver el recorrido, así sus ojos podrían soportarlo. En el Distrito Jungla dejaron de tener problemas después de haber ejercitado los brazos y en cuanto a la pared de hielo Judy tenía claro que solamente podría pasarla utilizando el cuerpo de sus compañeros como resortes. Nick decidió ponerse a prueba y aunque al principio le dio grima lo que hizo fue arañar el suelo de hielo para acostumbrarse a esa sensación, cuando lo logró escalarla le resultó pan comido. Y en cuanto a la pelea con el rinoceronte ambos optaron por utilizar su propia fuerza contra él. Con esfuerzo y combinando el estudio con los ejercicios al final se convirtieron en los mejores de su promoción.

* * *

—Como alcalde de Zootrópolis me enorgullece anunciar que mi iniciativa de inclusión de mamíferos ha dado como fruto sus primeros graduados de la Academia de Policía. Me estoy refiriendo a la primera conejita policía y número uno de su promoción Judy Hopps y al primer zorro policía y segundo de su promoción Nicholas Wilde.

El público rompió en aplausos cuando la pareja fue nombrada, asombrados de que unos animales tan pequeños hubieran sido capaces de pasar el duro entrenamiento y, por si eso fuera poco, ser los mejores de su promoción. Entre ellos se encontraba el padre de Judy, que no pudo contener las lágrimas ni un "ay madre" al ver como su hija subía al escenario.

—Teniente de alcalde Ovina, sus placas —susurró el león cuando vio como la oveja se había olvidado de entregarlas al estar ocupada aplaudiendo.

—Ah sí, cierto eh —Ovina las buscó rápidamente en sus bolsillos y cuando las encontró se las puso enseguida.

—Gracias. Judy, Nicholas, es un privilegio asignaros oficialmente al corazón de Zootrópolis, a la comisaría uno, en el centro de la ciudad.

La sonrisa de Judy creció, no podía creerlo, ¡quería gritar! Pero no podía, así que se controló como pudo. Miró de reojo a Nick y no le hizo falta preguntarle como se sentía, su cara reflejaba toda su sorpresa y asombro.

—Enhorabuena agentes Hopps y Wilde.

—No la decepcionaré —dijo Judy de forma seria para darle valor a su promesa pero después volvió a sonreír—. Este es mi sueño desde que era niña.

—Hoy es un día de gran orgullo para nosotros los pequeños.

—Ovina échate para ya anda —demandó el alcalde mientras la apartaba y se posicionaba entre Nick y Judy—. Adelante agentes, que se vean esos dientes.

La sonrisa de Judy no podía ser mayor. No solamente había cumplido su sueño, también tendría la oportunidad de vivir en Zootrópolis junto a su mejor amigo. Este definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida. Volvió a mirar de reojo a Nick y vio que sí, que estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era falsa y eso la preocupó. ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar feliz?

Cuando los periodistas se cansaron de sacar fotos y de atosigarla a preguntas Judy fue en busca de Nick. Había conseguido escaquearse entre la marabunta y por su culpa toda la atención mediática se había centrado en ella. _Maldito zorro escurridizo_. Finalmente le encontró detrás del escenario y fue a preguntarle si todo iba bien, sin embargo no le hizo falta ya que vio con sus propios ojos cual era el problema.

—Mamá no sabía que me iban a destinar tan lejos.

—Está bien Nicholas, de verdad no pasa nada.

—Pero te vas a quedar sola.

La sonrisa de Judy fue reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza. Claro, si Nick abandonaba Madrigueras su madre no tendría a nadie con quien convivir. Eso no le suponía ninguna preocupación a la coneja porque tenía muchos hermanos y aunque sus padres la iban a echar de menos definitivamente no se iban a sentir solos. Pero la señora Wilde...

—No me voy a quedar sola, los tíos están aquí, ¿recuerdas? Es una de las razones por las que nos mudamos, estar más cerca de la familia.

—Lo sé pero-

—Nick, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Has encontrado tu vocación y has luchado por poder trabajar de lo que realmente quieres ser honradamente, demostrando que no todos los zorros somos iguales. Como madre no puedo pedir un futuro mejor para mi hijo y no voy a permitir que lo eches a perder solamente porque la casa se vaya a quedar vacía.

—Mamá —La preocupación del zorro despareció gradualmente y al final fue sustituida por una sonrisa genuina—. Te quiero mucho —susurró mientras abrazaba a su madre. Ella hizo lo mismo y no se separó hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Judy.

—Pero mira quien está aquí. Enhorabuena Judy, has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

—Gracias señora Wilde.

—Por favor, cuida de mi Nick.

—Mamá todos los presentes sabemos que soy yo quien tiene que cuidar de ella.

—Perdona ¿qué estás insinuando? Derribé a un rinoceronte yo solita.

—Y yo, ¿o es que lo has olvidado?

—No pero yo he sido la primera de nuestra promoción.

—Cielos seguís discutiendo igual que siempre por lo que veo —comentó la señora Wilde alegre mientras reía—. Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian. Tengo que irme pero después te pasarás por casa, ¿verdad Nicky?

—Claro mamá.

—Nos vemos Judy.

—Adiós señora Wilde.

Ambos animales se quedaron en silencio hasta ver como la zorra desaparecía entre la multitud. Judy volvió a sonreír al ver la mirada de aprecio de Nick, quería mucho a su madre y la evidente preocupación que sentía al marchar y abandonarla era una prueba fehaciente de ello.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu madre es estupenda?

—Varias, y teniendo en cuenta que es la mejor madre del mundo no me extraña.

—La mejor después de la mía querrás decir.

—La mía siempre te ha recibido con los brazos abiertos y nunca te ha denegado la entrada a su casa.

—Ya pero nadie es perfecto. Bueno cambiando radicalmente de tema, nos vamos esta tarde —Judy dio un largo chillido de emoción y empezó a saltar—. Dios Nick no me lo puedo creer, ¿tú te lo puedes creer?

—Lo que no me puedo creer es que no me haya quedado sordo. Si alguien se había quedado dormido con el discurso del acalde le acabas de despertar.

—Calla zorro estúpido —dijo Judy mientras le golpeaba el brazo suavemente y se reía—. Yo también tengo que irme, tengo que prepararme la maleta, despedirme de la familia y todo eso, ¿nos vemos a las cinco en la estación?

—Perfecto.

—Genial. ¡Hasta ahora!

La coneja se fue dando saltos de alegría a reunirse con sus padres y hermanos. Nick se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa y al final se rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mira que es enérgica.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo! Que roza las cuatro mil palabras ._. casi muero al editarlo. Aprovecho para decir que los caps serán largos y no creo que duren menos de tres mil palabras, pero según la ley que rige mi vida el siguiente será corto para llevarme la contraria :) bueno yo aviso y ya será lo que Dios quiera. Como siempre antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer el apoyo de las personas que han añadido esta historia a su lista de favoritos o han empezado a seguirla y por supuesto hacer una mención especial a aquellas personas que me dejan reviews. Alex Fox de Wilde, loveread444 y Astromyct me alegra saber que disfrutasteis el anterior y espero que este también os guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Zootrópolis/Zootopia y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen).**_

* * *

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—Y asustados también. Es una mezcla de orgullo y miedo porque ¿Zootrópolis? Está muy lejos y es una ciudad enorme.

—Eh, llevo toda la vida esforzándome para esto. Además no estoy sola, Nick estará a mi lado, ¿recuerdas papá? —dijo Judy con la intención de tranquilizar a su padre pero parece que consiguió el efecto opuesto.

—Sí, y no sé que es peor —susurró Stu y la coneja estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero parecía que su amigo no había escuchado ese comentario así que decidió dejarlo estar. Quería irse en paz y sin discusiones.

—Por favor cuida bien de nuestra Judy —le suplicó Bonnie y el zorro le regaló una de sus más sinceras sonrisas a modo de respuesta.

—No se preocupe señora Hopps, no la perderé de vista ni un segundo —Y esa fue la primera vez que Bonnie se alegró de que el zorro fuera el acompañante de su hija. Le costaba admitirlo pero se sentía segura al saber que era Nick quien estaría a su lado en la gran ciudad, se notaba que el depredador la quería y se preocupaba mucho por ella, estaba segura que él no permitiría que le pasase nada malo.

—Muchas gracias. No es que no confiemos en ti cielo, estamos emocionados pero aterrados.

—A lo único que hay que temer es al propio miedo.

—Y a los osos, los osos también dan miedo por no mencionar a los leones, a los lobos —Se apresuró a decir su padre. Mientras él y Bonnie enumeraban a todos los depredadores que se les pasaban por la cabeza Judy asentía con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Ni que fuera una niña! Además Nick les estaba escuchando y era un depredador, podrían tener un poco más de consideración.

—Y por esta razón yo me he despedido de mi madre en casa —susurró el zorro con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Yo tenía pensado hacer lo mismo, no sabía que iban a venir todos. Y ahora chitón, los conejos tenemos un oído privilegiado, pueden oírte aunque no lo parezca.

—Las comadrejas.

—No juegues a las cartas con ellas.

—No dejarán de hacerte trampas. En fin a todos los depredadores y en Zootrópolis hay muchos.

—Oh Stu —Bonnie rodó los ojos, estaba bien alertar a su hija de los peligros pero tampoco era cuestión de asustarla.

—¿Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad. Ah y antes de que se nos olvide —Los ojos de Judy se abrieron de asombro cuando vio que su padre le entregaba una bolsa con forma de conejo. La cogió con cautela, extrañada—. Hay comida mayormente. Tu madre ha preparado algo de picoteo por si os entra hambre.

La coneja estuvo a punto de abrir la bolsa pero antes de que pudiera inspeccionar su interior una voz dijo por los megáfonos:

 _Entrando expreso a Zootrópolis._

—No quiero interrumpir esta entrañable escena familiar pero este es nuestro tren zanahorias.

—Lo sé —le contestó al zorro mientras cerraba la bolsa y se daba la vuelta para sonreírle a sus padres—. Bueno tengo que irme ya, ¡adiós!

Judy subió corriendo al tren pero se paró en seco cuando llegó. Nick por su parte sacó los tickets y los leyó en voz alta.

—Vagón número tres asientos 7-B y 7-C —Empezó a andar pero se dio la vuelta cuando vio que Judy no le seguía—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ves yendo.

La coneja bajó rápidamente y abrazó a sus padres por última vez. Puede que fueran un poco pesados con el tema de los depredadores pero no por ello dejaba de quereles.

—Papis os quiero —dijo mientras besaba a ambos.

—Y nosotros a ti —dijo Bonnie casi susurrando mientras extendía la pata al verla marchar, como si no quisiese que se fuera.

—Ay mi madre —Stu no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar haciendo que su esposa rodase los ojos.

—Stu aguanta el tipo.

—¡Adiós a todos! —gritó Judy desde la puerta una última vez y casi se le escapan las lágrimas al ver como toda su familia la despedía al unísono, incluso algunos de sus hermanos corrían al lado del tren, sin duda iba a echarles mucho de menos.

Cuando la estación ya no era visible cogió la maleta, decidida, y se fue a buscar a Nick. Entró en el vagón número tres pero al llegar a sus asientos vio que Nick no se encontraba ahí.

—Qué raro, ¿dónde se habrá metido? —La coneja giró sobre sí misma para volver a inspeccionar el vagón pero nada, no estaba. Revisó los números por si acaso se había equivocado pero no, eran esos.

—Zanahorias.

Judy alzó la vista hacia el lugar donde había escuchado su voz. Nick estaba en la otra puerta haciendo gestos para que fuera a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? Siéntate.

—Sígueme.

Como estaba claro que no iba a parar hasta que fuera a su encuentro Judy decidió seguirle. Nick la llevó por los distintos vagones del tren hasta que llegaron a su destino. Parecía una especie de vagoneta panorámica desde la cual se podía divisar todo el paisaje.

—¿No es genial? La mayoría se sienta donde les toca y no investigan por eso está vacío —dijo orgulloso, como si hubiera encontrado un gran tesoro—. Le he preguntado al revisor y me ha dicho que podemos estar aquí sin problemas —añadió cuando vio la cara de inseguridad de Judy. Ella sonrió al escuchar eso, pensaba que estaría reservado. Sacó su móvil y sus auriculares y mientras buscaba la canción que quería escuchar le ofreció uno a Nick.

—¿Cuál vas a poner? —preguntó el zorro y Judy dejó que la música respondiera por ella. Claro, tenía que haberlo adivinado— Por qué no me extraña.

—La puedo cambiar si quieres.

—No no, me gusta.

Cuando Gazelle empezaba a cantar _Try Everything_ ya se divisaba a lo lejos Zootrópolis. Nick sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de su compañera y no podía esperar a ver su reacción cuando llegasen a la ciudad. Pasaron por la Plaza Sáhara donde todo parecía estar bajo control al no avistarse tormentas de arena. El Distrito Tundra parecía estar tan gélido como siempre aunque en el cielo resplandeciera el sol, pero a pesar del buen tiempo que hacía la lluvia les saludó en el Distrito Selva Tropical. Después la masiva vegetación desapareció y dio paso a la gran ciudad que irradiaba vitalidad. Los mamíferos corrían de un lado para otro, algunos porque llegaban tarde al trabajo, otros simplemente hacían ejercicio o estaban disfrutando de un día libre con sus hijos. La verdad es que Nick también se asombró cuando llegó a la estación, no recordaba que todo fuera tan grande. Tuvo la ligera sospecha de que habían hecho los edificios más altos mientras había estado fuera. Por su parte Judy no cabía en sí de gozo, ya habían llegado.

—Vamos.

La coneja le tomó la pata a Nick emocionada, por fin estaba en la ciudad de sus sueños. Le arrastró prácticamente hasta la puerta del tren donde le soltó para poder coger mejor su maleta. El asombro de Judy creció cuando vio las distintas estructuras que habían dentro de la estación. Los hipopótamos tenían su propio pasadizo acuático y al final de este una secadora les estaba esperando para que no fueran mojados por la calle. Los animales más pequeños tenían tubos para descender y había un establecimiento donde daba la impresión de que habían utilizado esos mismos tubos pero para pasar la comida a los animales más altos. Parecía que todo estaba hecho a la medida de todos, nadie podía sentirse excluido y eso hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Al llegar a la plaza empezó a dar vueltas, admirando la grandeza de los edificios. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un gran televisor donde se veía la imagen de Gazelle.

—Hola soy Gazelle. Bienvenidos a Zootrópolis.

Encima su cantante favorita le estaba dando la bienvenida, ¿qué podía ir mal? Si esto era un sueño, la verdad es que lo parecía, Judy no quería despertar nunca.

* * *

—Y bienvenidos al Gran Hogar de la Pangolina. Apartamentos de lujo con encanto —¿De lujo? Esta tiene que cambiarse las gafas urgentemente pensó Nick, eso o la cabeza ya no le funcionaba bien—. Despioje gratuito una vez al mes, no perdáis las llaves —dijo mientras se las entregaba a Judy y les dirigía una fría mirada a ambos.

—Gracias —Por el mismo sitio donde la armadillo se había ido apareció un par de animales demasiado serios para el gusto del zorro—. Uy hola, él es Nick y yo soy Judy, somos sus nuevos vecinos.

—Nosotros somos ruidosos.

—No esperéis que os pidamos perdón.

Y con eso dicho dieron un portazo que retumbó por toda la planta.

—Eso sí que es una cálida bienvenida —dijo Nick sarcásticamente.

—Tal vez estén bromeando.

—¡Eh cállate!

—¡Cállate tú!

Nick alzó una ceja y Judy rio nerviosamente mientras agitaba una pata.

—Los vecinos normales están sobrevalorados.

—Mientras me dejen dormir no tengo ningún problema —dijo el zorro mientras se tiraba en la cama que le quedaba más cerca y sacaba su móvil. Después de estar todo el día de pie le apetecía tumbarse.

—Seguro que no seremos capaces de saber si están o no en casa —La coneja puso su maleta en la cama y empezó a deshacerla. Cuando acabó se acordó de que sus padres le habían dado una bolsa con comida, así que decidió vaciarla para guardar su contenido antes de que se estropease. Al principio todo iba bien, habían varias zanahorias y unos cuantos arándanos, pero en el fondo sus ojos violetas distinguieron un objeto que no le gustó nada a Judy. Ese color rosa le recordaba a los productos que sus padres le daban a ella y a sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños para defenderse de los depredadores. Cuando lo sacó apresuradamente una ola de sentimientos la sacudió cuando vio que se trataba de un spray antizorros. Después de todo lo que Nick había hecho por ella sus padres seguían sin confiar en él. Al principio se sintió culpable por ocultarles la verdad pero ahora Judy sentía que había hecho lo correcto al no decirles que compartirían piso. Más que rabia sentía tristeza en realidad, deseaba que dejasen sus prejuicios de lado por una vez.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada importante —contestó mientras guardaba el repelente, ya lo tiraría después. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió mientras se tiraba sin previo aviso encima de Nick, asustando a este.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—No te hagas el sorprendido, sabías que lo iba a hacer. Además eres un poli, se supone que tienes buenos reflejos. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—No soy poli hasta mañana, no adelantes acontecimientos. Y respecto a tu pregunta si quieres podríamos ir a la comisaría así ya sabemos donde está. Luego te puedo llevar a cenar, había un restaurante que hacía unas pizzas buenísimas, no sé si seguirá abierto, podemos ir a ver si quieres.

—Primero sí que eres poli, ya tienes la placa, querrás decir que no estás de servicio, y segundo ¿me está invitando a cenar señor Wilde?

—Sí pero comos siga haciendo tonterías me temo que retiraré la oferta señorita Hopps.

—No sabes divertirte —Judy le sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla y se levantó de un brinco—. ¿Vamos?

—Cuando estés.

—Yo ya estoy, eres tú el que sigue tumbado.

—Ya voy ya voy. Te recuerdo que he pasado todo el día de pie.

—Y yo, pero esa no es excusa.

—Calla y anda, antes de que cambie de idea.

* * *

 _Biiip biiip._

El reloj digital marcaba las cinco y media cuando la alarma empezó a sonar. Judy la apagó enseguida, la verdad es que ya estaba despierta y lista para empezar su primer día desde hace un buen rato, no había dormido casi nada con los nervios. En cambio parecía que a Nick se le habían pegado las sábanas, no se levantaba ni a la de tres.

—Vamos zorro bobo. No querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día.

—O sea te enseño la ciudad, te llevo a cenar a un restaurante que no está nada mal y ya me estás insultando de buena mañana, serás desagradecida —Nick bostezó mientras abría los ojos. Tendría que haberse dormido antes—. No me esperaba esto de ti Hopps, me has ofendido.

—Si te das prisa te invito a desayunar.

—Es lo menos que podías hacer.

Al final el zorro se levantó lentamente mientras estiraba los brazos y volvía a bostezar.

—No me parece normal que tengamos que levantarnos tan pronto —Se quejó mientras se preparaba el uniforme y cogía la toalla—. Las duchas estaban en la primera planta, ¿no?

—Sí, yo ya me quedo abajo. Iré comprando el desayuno.

—Cuanta energía tienes por las mañanas. ¿Es que nunca te cansas?

Nick se fue y Judy se rio. Antes de salir revisó que todo estuviera en su sitio. Se acordó del maldito repelente que aún estaba escondido en su bolsa y lo sacó. Se lo guardó en el cinturón, ya lo tiraría cuando tuviera tiempo.

Fue a la cafetería más cercana que estaba en la esquina de la misma calle donde se encontraba su apartamento. Pidió dos cafés junto a un muffin de arándanos y un trozo de tarta de zanahoria para llevar. Cuando salió Nick ya la estaba esperando.

—¿Ya estás aquí?

—Cuando quiero soy rápido —Judy le entregó su café y este lo alzó—. Por nosotros.

—Por nosotros.

Brindaron y emprendieron el trayecto hacia la comisaría. La verdad es que no estaba muy lejos, solo a unas cuantas calles de distancia. Ya la vieron ayer y si les pareció grande por fuera por dentro les pareció enorme. Lo que más le impresionó a Judy fue que estaba repleta de animales mucho más altos que ella, la verdad es que se sentía un poco desubicada. Tampoco es muy difícil ser más alto que tú le recordó su querido amigo, que se llevó un buen golpe en el brazo por ese comentario.

—Qué crees que haremos en nuestro primer día, ¿perseguiremos a criminales? ¿Detendremos el asalto de un banco?

—No sé pero yo no me haría muchas ilusiones. Como muy bien dices es nuestro primer día no creo que nos dediquemos a desmantelar bandas criminales.

—Aguafiestas —Finalmente llegaron al mostrador detrás del cual se encontraba el típico policía devora rosquillas. La mesa estaba repleta de comida pero aun así la placa dorada donde se podía leer Clawhauser estaba sorprendentemente limpia. El guepardo estaba tan concentrado comiendo cereales que ni se había percatado de la presencia del zorro y de la coneja, pero en su defensa diremos que estos apenas llegaban al mostrador—. Perdona —El guepardo alzó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de Judy. Miró hacia ambos lados pero no vio a nadie—. A-aquí aquí abajo —Se inclinó un poco y fue entonces cuando la vio—. Hola.

—Ay por favor —cuando se dio cuenta de que era la nueva agente de la que todos estaban hablando dejó el bol en la mesa y lo empujó hacia la izquierda— es cierto lo de la conejita. ¡Qué fuerte! Te digo una cosa eres aún más cuqui de lo que me esperaba.

—Escucha colega —Nick decidió intervenir en la conversación y parece que fue en ese momento cuando Ben se percató de su presencia— seguramente no lo sepas pero cuando un conejo llama a otro cuqui no hay ningún problema, en cambio cuando otro animal lo hace… digamos que no te conviene, hazme caso lo digo por experiencia propia.

—Oh, lo siento —El guepardo se llevó ambas zarpas a la boca, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho—. No lo sabía, quiero decir un zorro y un conejo, no es muy habitual ver a parejas de diferentes especies y menos cuando son presa y depredador, no es que esté en contra pero no es algo que se vea todos los días.

—¿Qué? Oh, no no no. Nick y yo solo somos amigos —Se apresuró a decir Judy, no quería que hubieran malentendidos en el primer día.

—Los mejores de los mejores —añadió el zorro con un guiño y una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, ¿he metido la pata?

—No, tranquilo, todos los abiertos de mente nos emparejan así que ya estamos acostumbrados —dijo Nick intentando restarle importancia al tema—. Por cierto tienes algo ahí.

—¿Dónde? —El depredador se inspeccionó el cuello y sonrió al sacarse un donut— Con que aquí estabas granujilla.

Nick y Judy se miraron extrañados por esa acción y al final la coneja decidió cambiar de tema.

—Bueno van a asignar las misiones, por dónde…

—El corral está ahí, a la izquierda.

—Genial, ¡gracias!

—Gracias.

—¡De nada! —Ben se les quedó mirando hasta que entraron en la oficina—. Qué pareja más curiosa.

Si antes Judy se sentía pequeña ahora era más consciente de la diferencia de estatura que había entre los demás integrantes del cuerpo y ella. No solo eran más altos sino que parecían ser mucho más fuertes, esas garras y afilados colmillos les daban el respeto que seguramente a ella le costaría mucho conseguir, pero eso no significa que estén más capacitados que yo se dijo intentando animarse. Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró una silla libre en la primera fila.

—Hasta la silla vamos a compartir —dijo el zorro alzando los brazos en un tono dramático al darse cuenta de que era el único sitio libre.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Claro que no —Se hizo a un lado y señaló la silla mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia—. Las damas primero.

Judy dio un salto pero no fue suficiente para subir. La verdad es que le costó un poco, en cambio Nick subió con relativa facilidad. Como la coneja quería integrarse lo antes posible decidió hablar con el rinoceronte que tenía al lado.

—Qué hay, agente Hopps —dijo con orgullo mientras se señalaba la placa—. ¿Hacemos del mundo un lugar mejor?

Judy cerró su pata en un puño y el rinoceronte rodó los ojos pero acabó chocándolo, con tal fuerza que terminó desplazando la silla unos cuantos centímetros.

—¡Ateeención! —gritó el hipopótamo que había al frente de la habitación mientras juntaba sus brazos al cuerpo y adoptaba una postura recta. Los demás se levantaron y empezaron a golpear las mesas, más que una comisaría eso parecía una clase de chicos de secundaria. La puerta se abrió, revelando a un búfalo tan grande que tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar. En la placa que llevaba se podía leer Bogo. Por como estaban reaccionando los demás Judy supuso que se trataría del jefe.

—Muy bien, atención siéntense todos —En la sala se hizo el silencio cuando los agentes cumplieron esa orden sin rechistar—. Hay tres puntos en el orden del día —dijo mientras señalaba el documento que tenía en el atril—. Primer caso, y de enorme envergadura. Francine, feliz cumpleaños.

Los animales volvieron a perder el control mientras felicitaban a su compañera. La elefanta soltó un suspiro de alivio, cuando Bogo la nombró pensó que se había metido en un lío.

—Gracias.

—Segundo, hay miembros del cuerpo a los que debería presentar pero no voy a hacerlo porque me dan igual.

Los demás rieron por lo bajo así que Judy supuso que sería algo habitual en él y decidió tomárselo como una broma. Sin embargo Nick no lo vio así y estuvo a punto de abrir el hocico pero Judy se dio cuenta a tiempo y decidió darle un codazo para hacerle callar, no quería que discutiera con el jefe en su primer día.

—Por último, hay catorce casos de mamíferos desaparecidos, todos depredadores —el ambiente de la sala cambió drásticamente, ahora todo el mundo estaba prestando atención y en sus rostros no había el mínimo atisbo de la felicidad que reflejaban hace unos segundos. Esto era importante—, desde un oso polar gigante hasta una diminuta nutria y me atosigan desde el ayuntamiento para que los encuentre —El hipopótamo del principio le hizo entrega de unos cuadernos rojos—. Esta es la prioridad número uno. Misiones—dijo mientras se ponía unas gafas— agentes Grisoli, Faucer, Delgato, se ocuparán de los desaparecidos de Selva Tropical —Judy pensaba que se iba a desmayar, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan nerviosa e ilusionada al mismo tiempo. La habitación se iba vaciando con el paso de los segundos, estaban a punto de nombrarles, que tensión—. Y nuestros nuevos agentes, Wilde y Hopps —por fin, ¿qué harían?— parquímetros, retírense.

—¿Parquímetros? —se dijo a sí misma incrédula.

—Vaya, nueve meses de duro esfuerzo para que luego te traten como a un donnadie. Como se come esto.

Judy negó con la cabeza, no podía ser, habían sido los primeros de su promoción. Debía de haber un error, seguro. Bajó de la silla y fue corriendo al encuentro del búfalo.

—Eh jefe, ¡jefe Bogo! —Él se dio la vuelta y se puso las gafas para verla mejor—. Señor, catorce casos de mamíferos desaparecidos.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó con indiferencia. Eso ya lo sabía.

—Que nosotros podemos llevar uno. Lo habrá olvidado, pero fuimos los primeros de nuestra clase en la Academia.

—Olvidarlo no, pero me da igual.

—No somos un par de floreros.

—Pues les será fácil poner cien multas al día.

Bogo cerró la puerta y se fue. Judy no se había sentado tan pisoteada en su vida, ya había demostrado su valía, si no estaba persiguiendo a criminales y protegiendo a ciudadanos era porque a su jefe no le salía de las narices. Se cruzó de brazos y pataleó el suelo rápidamente para después poner ambas patas en la cadera.

—Cien multas, no voy a poner cien multas.

Nick finalmente se bajó de la silla y se acercó a Judy con ambas patas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me gusta esa cara, es la que pones cuando aceptas un reto.

—Pues sí, pero no voy a poner cien, voy a poner doscientas — dijo decidida—. Antes de las doce.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Judy se puso el uniforme y se subió a… esa cosa que se suponía era un vehículo junto a Nick se sintió bien. Ya casi se le había pasado el enfado y estaba decidida a hacer bien su trabajo, aunque fuera algo tan banal como poner multas. Con el dinero recaudado se harían cosas buenas, ¿verdad? La sonrisa que tanto le había costado recuperar se volvió a esfumar cuando arrancó el cacharro. Por mucho que pisase el acelerador no parecían avanzar mucho y para mejorar las cosas su amigo la estaba "animando".

—Creo que vamos más rápido andando.

—¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

—Venga no te pongas así, yo no tengo la culpa de que nos hayan dado el primer vehículo que se han encontrado en el desguace.

—Lo siento, es que esto parece una broma —Sino fuera porque iba conduciendo Judy se habría golpeado la cabeza contra el volante. Después de unos segundos se recuperó y centró toda su atención en los distintos parquímetros que habían a ambos lados de la carretera, se suponía que ese era el trabajo de Nick pero el hecho de que no había apartado los ojos de su móvil desde que salieron del DPZ le decía que no estaba prestando mucha atención.

 _Biip._

Sus oídos captaron un sonido y Judy frenó en seco, haciendo que a Nick se le cayera el móvil.

—¡Eh!

El zorro se agachó para recogerlo pero en ese momento la coneja dio marcha atrás, haciendo que se diera un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Ha sonado un parquímetro, si estuvieras atento lo habrías escuchado —contestó con una sonrisa triunfal mientras anotaba la multa. Ya tenía una, solo quedaban ciento noventa y nueve.

—Podrías avisar la próxima vez.

—Ha sido un acto reflejo.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando sonó otro. Volvió a frenar tan bruscamente como antes pero esta vez Nick estaba preparado. En cuanto acabó de anotar la multa otro sonó. A partir de ahí Judy se vio envuelta en una carrera, sus oídos le permitían captar parquímetros que se encontraban a pocas calles de distancia así que iba de uno a otro sin descanso. Nick se quedó asombrado en el cochecito mientras veía como su amiga se las apañaba tan bien, ojalá tuviera su capacidad auditiva.

—Si sigues así no tendré ninguna multa que poner.

—Entonces esfuérzate.

—¿Que me esfuerce? Vale, pero tú lo has querido.

Nick salió del coche y sonrió, Judy no sabía lo que había hecho, podía llegar a ser bastante competitivo cuando quería, a su manera claro. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Judy captase un parquímetro, entonces se adelantaría y anotaría esa multa como suya, un plan brillante. La coneja lo dejó pasar la primera vez ya que pensó que él lo había visto antes pero cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo le dirigió una mirada que decía "challenge accepted". Zancadillas, empujones, parecían niños en vez de agentes de policía y por esa razón tras varios minutos de guerra decidieron que lo mejor sería ayudarse entre ellos, por eso y porque los demás habían empezado a mirarles como si fueran un par de locos. Antes de las doce Judy había conseguido su meta de poner doscientas multas y como Nick no tenía pensado hacer mucho cincuenta era una buena cifra para él, cincuenta y uno contando la de su propio vehículo, estaban tan centrados poniendo multas que se habían olvidado por completo de él.

—Ha sido agotador.

—Pero muy divertido.

—Sí divertidísimo, casi me muero de la risa —Nick se subió al coche y acarició el asiento del copiloto—. Voy a por el almuerzo, ¿te vienes?

—No, yo te espero aquí.

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima.

Después de ver como el cochecito del DPZ desaparecía entre los demás Judy se sentó en un banco cercano y se secó el sudor de la frente. Menudo día, y eso que solo había sido el principio, aún le quedaba horas de poner multas pero al estar al lado de Nick el tiempo se le pasaba volando, ese zorro sí que sabía como entretenerla. Dedicó ese tiempo de soledad a admirar la ciudad, era preciosa, Judy se había enamorado de ella al pisar la estación ya no solo por su belleza y grandeza sino porque vio que los valores que transmitía se reflejaban en las acciones del día a día de los ciudadanos. Todos parecían convivir en paz y armonía, mamíferos grandes y pequeños, depredadores y presas, daba la impresión de que los prejuicios eran cosa del pasado.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—¡Y tú un inútil!

—Por lo menos no soy tan bajito como para tener que estar mirando a mi alrededor cada dos por tres para que no me pisen.

—Ni yo doy tanto asco.

Pero incluso en las ciudades más idílicas hay problemas. Volvió a bajar a la tierra cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser el inicio de una acalorada discusión. No le costó mucho encontrar a los dos mamíferos que se estaban diciendo de todo menos bonito, estaban al otro lado de la carretera, en un pequeño callejón. Eran una comadreja y un fénec.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡No pienso seguir trabajando contigo! —gritó la comadreja y el fénec se encogió de hombros con gran pasividad.

—Perfecto, tenía pensado despedirte de todos modos.

Sin decir nada más la comadreja abandonó el lugar, dejando solo a su ex socio. El fénec parecía estar a punto de explotar así que Judy cruzó la carretera, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados, para ver si todo estaba en orden.

—Disculpe —el pequeño mamífero había empezado a meter varios recipientes que contenían un líquido rojo en una furgoneta mal aparcada. Ese líquido parecía bajar del tejado así que Judy miró hacia arriba y se extrañó al ver un polo medio derretido pero no tardó en volver a bajar la mirada, había venido para comprobar si todo estaba en orden no para ver qué había en los tejados— ¿va todo bien?

—Sí, comadrejas, cuando les viene bien se hacen tus amigas y cuando ya no te pueden chupar más sangre te abandonan, parecen sanguijuelas.

Primer problema resuelto, ahora solo quedaba aclarar lo de la furgoneta mal aparcada.

—¿Es suya?

—Sí, ¿por?

—La tiene mal aparcada señor, me temo que tendré que ponerle una multa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos del fénec se abrieron como platos y la ira volvió a adornar su rostro— Tienes que estar de broma.

—Lo siento señor pero es lo que dice la ley.

—La he aparcado ahí para hablar con mi socio durante unos segundos de nada.

—Los motivos importan poco por no decir nada, si ya ha acabado de hablar con su socio le sugiero que la retire inmediatamente.

—Una conejita granjerita no va a decirme qué es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

Judy tenía que haberle escuchado mal, no podía haber dicho lo que creía haber oído.

—¿Perdón?

—Me has oído perfectamente con esas orejotas.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Habrase visto, qué animal más desagradable, menudo carácter para ser tan bajito, a lo mejor se le bajaban los humos con una buena mul-

—¿Finnick?

Su cadena de pensamientos se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz familiar detrás. Judy se dio la vuelta para ver que Nick estaba a escasos metros de ellos, con un café en ambas patas.

—¿Wilde? ¿Eres tú? —El tal Finnick se rio a carcajadas, dejando a Judy extrañada—. Cuánto has crecido chaval.

—Y tú sigues siendo igual de bajito por lo que veo.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó cuando recuperó el habla.

—Claro, él me ayudó cuando, bueno en una época difícil, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Vivo aquí, eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti, y veo que ya tienes novia, el que no corre vuela.

—No es mi novia. Finnick te presento a Judy Hopps, mi mejor amiga, zanahorias te presento a Finnick, mi mejor amigo.

—Encantado preciosa —El fénec extendió su pequeña patita y eso fue lo que acabó de confundir a Judy, ¿no habían discutido hace un par de segundos?

—Encantada —Le tomó la pata con cuidado y por educación, si Nick no hubiera estado presente le habría enviado a un lugar muy lejano. No quería estar con ese personaje más de lo necesario así que retiró la pata y recurrió a la excusa del trabajo—. Bueno tenemos que irnos, estamos muy liados es nuestro primer día y queremos causar una buena impresión.

—Cierto, lo siento colega.

—No, lo entiendo, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Eh, ya lo tengo, os invito a cenar, ¿qué os parece?

—No sé, estaría muy cansada como para-

—Me parece genial, cuenta conmigo.

—Dame tu número Wilde, así no te puedo volver a perder.

Ambos depredadores intercambiaron su número de teléfono, se despidieron con un efusivo abrazo y cuando acordaron llamarse emprendieron caminos distintos. Fue cuando se habían alejado un par de metros que Judy se dio cuenta de que no le había puesto la multa al final, dio media vuelta pero la furgoneta ya se alejaba en el horizonte. Maldito fénec.

—Aún no me lo puedo creer, con lo grande que es esta ciudad quién me diría que me lo volvería a encontrar después de tantos años. Sienta bien encontrarte a viejos amigos.

—¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho?

—Sí, nuestros caminos se cruzaron unas semanas antes de mudarme a Madrigueras, pensé que no volvería a verle.

—Pues sí que has tenido suerte.

—Y que lo digas. Por cierto, de camino a la cafetería he visto una heladería para elefantes en la que venden unos helados más grandes que nosotros, podríamos compartir uno.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora, aún nos quedan unos minutos de descanso y el café no me ha llenado.

—Vale, pero me pido conducir.

—Genial porque yo lo odio.

Se subieron al cochecito y tras seguir las instrucciones de Nick llegaron al lugar en cuestión. Tuvieron que esperar a que un hipopótamo entrase para que pudieran pasar, la puerta pesaba demasiado para ellos.

—Siguiente —Cuando el empleado posó sus ojos en Nick los rodó, por alguna razón no le había hecho mucha ilusión verle—. Otro zorro, qué pasa están haciendo reformas en la heladería de vuestro barrio o qué, pues no pienso darte un helado gratis así que ya te estás yendo por donde has venido.

—¿Disculpe?

—No me vengas con disculpe, ya he tenido suficiente con tu amiguito así que venga, largo.

Nick se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal petición así que para aliviar un poco la tensión que se estaba empezando a formar Judy decidió intervenir.

—Mire no sé qué ha pasado pero ambos somos policías, si nos lo explica tal vez podamos ayudarle.

—Pues verás hace varios minutos una comadreja y un zorro pequeño han venido diciendo que la comadreja tenía un problema de identidad o algo así y que pensaba que era un elefante, no he prestado mucha atención sinceramente. Después de negarme varias veces a atenderles he acabado dándoles un helado gratis para que se fueran y dejaran de molestar a la clientela, estaban empezando a armar jaleo y eso no me beneficia en absoluto. Menuda combinación más letal, esos dos no pueden ser más peligrosos.

¿Una comadreja y un zorro pequeño? ¿No serían-

—Estaremos alerta —dijo Nick seriamente pero el elefante no pareció tomárselo tan en serio como él.

—Sí seguro que sí, sobretodo tú —El sarcasmo era evidente en su tono y eso no le sentó muy bien a Nick.

—¿Sabes qué? Se me acaba de quitar el hambre —El zorro abandonó el local tan rápido como le fue posible, acababa de recordar porque había querido mudarse de pequeño. A Judy le costó unos segundos reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo también salió de la heladería para buscar a Nick.

—¡Nick! —Aunque la coneja estaba gritando su nombre el zorro hacía como que no la estaba escuchando— Nick, Nick por favor espérame.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —Le dio una patada a una lata cercana y metió sus zarpas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se había mentalizado para darle una segunda oportunidad a Zootrópolis pero parecía que Zootrópolis no estaba dispuesta a darle ni una.

—Lo siento —Judy no sabía qué decir, se había quedado sin palabras y se sentía fatal por no haber salido en su defensa antes pero la reacción del elefante la había cogido por sorpresa.

—No tienes la culpa de que sea un zorro.

—No lo digas como si fuera un insulto.

 _Entonces por qué los demás me tratan como si fuera algo malo_ es lo que habría respondido pero no quería empezar una discusión así que puso su mejor sonrisa e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Vale no lo haré, ¿seguimos poniendo multas? —Judy asintió aunque sabía que no estaba bien, con el paso de los años había aprendido a distinguir cuando sonreía genuinamente y cuando lo hacía para enmascarar sus sentimientos pero si él no quería hablar no le iba a presionar.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con bastante normalidad, se turnaban para tomarse pequeños descansos de vez en cuando y fue en unos de esos descansos cuando a Judy le pareció ver la furgoneta de Finnick. Esa podría ser la suya para mantener una conversación a solas pero no podía irse así como así.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un recado muy importante, ¿te importa si te dejo solo unos minutos?

—Claro que no pero no tardes mucho.

—No te dará tiempo ni a echarme de menos.

En un principio tenía pensado pararle pero cambió de idea cuando vio que se dirigía al Distrito Tundra. Decidió seguirle para ver qué se traía entre patas y tras unos minutos al final el fénec se paró y empezó a verter el líquido rojo que había visto antes sobre las huellas que iba dejando por la nieve y unos palitos de madera.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Después de unos cuantos minutos lo recogió todo, tenían pinta de ser helados, y se subió a su furgoneta. Volvió a la ciudad donde los vendió y por si eso fuera poco luego les vendió los palos restantes a unos obreros. Judy no daba crédito a lo que había acabado de ver, necesitaba una explicación así que salió de su escondite y fue a por él.

—¡Eh!

—Qué, tengo prisa.

Tan simpático como siempre.

—Lo que has hecho está fatal, has fingido tener un problema de identidad, has engañado al dueño de una heladería, te has aprovechado de sus helados para hacer los tuyos y después has vendido los palos como si fueran vigas, ¿no te da vergüenza?

—Primero yo no he fingido que tuviera el problema de identidad, lo ha hecho Duke, segundo se llama reutilizar los recursos sabiamente y tercero no, no me da vergüenza, largo.

Hay que ver, primero lo de la furgoneta y ahora esto, a Judy se le había acabado la paciencia.

—Vale se acabó, estás detenido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tienes pruebas, testigos, me has grabado o algo así?

—No pero pienso seguirte hasta pillarte con las patas en la masa.

—Para entonces ya habré conseguido los permisos correspondientes y no soy tan tonto como para ir a la misma heladería dos veces seguidas. Ríndete, soy un profesional en esto pero si se lo quieres contar a Nick no te lo voy a impedir, aunque si fueras lista no lo harías.

—¡Eh un momento! —Judy se adelantó unos pasos y se puso enfrente de él— Mira sinceramente me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera pero lo que no voy a permitir es que engañes a Nick y mucho menos que se vea envuelto en alguno de tus actos ilegales, voy a investigarte a fondo y cuando descubra algo irás directo a la cárcel.

—Vale, una pregunta rápida, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá cuando se entere de que estás centrando todos tus esfuerzos en meter a su mejor amigo entre rejas? Y aunque decidas llevarlo en secreto, ¿cómo se sentirá cuando me arrestes? Recuerda que yo le ayudé en una etapa muy difícil de su vida, siente que está en deuda conmigo y además yo no le he engañado querida simplemente no le digo en qué trabajo.

—Eso es ocultar la verdad.

—Mira podemos estar discutiendo sobre si le conviene seguir hablando conmigo durante todo el día pero tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer y paso de perder mi tiempo con una conejita boba y celosa.

—Yo no soy una conejita boba y mucho menos celosa.

—Ya, y eso no es un charco de barro —Finnick rodeó el mencionado charco con maestría y se subió a su furgoneta, Judy por su parte miraba con horror como se hundía poco a poco. Salió de un salto e intentó limpiarse con la hierba pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de que Finnick seguía hablando—. No te preocupes, no voy a contarle a Nicky la conversación que hemos mantenido ni voy a impedirte que vengas a la cena de esta noche, se nota que le importas y no quiero destruir vuestra amistad, noviazgo o lo que sea pero sí voy a pedirte que dejes de molestarme o acabaremos mal.

Con eso dicho arrancó la furgoneta y se fue, salpicando un poco a Judy. Genial, tenía el uniforme perdido, menuda forma de acabar su día. Con un enfado monumental volvió al lugar donde había aparcado el cochecito y decidió volver con Nick.

* * *

—¿Dónde has estado? Menos mal que no tendría tiempo de echarte de menos —El zorro estaba sentado en la acera, justo en la misma calle donde le había dejado Judy. Hacía veinte minutos que su turno había acabado pero como la coneja no había regresado decidió esperarla. Después de hacerle la pregunta se fijó mejor en ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de barro—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿Puedes conducir tú? —Judy sabía que no le gustaba mucho conducir pero ella no estaba en condiciones y lo último que necesitaba era tener un accidente. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Nick se puso detrás del volante, emprendiendo el trayecto de vuelta a la comisaría.

—No nos ha ido bien a ninguno en nuestro primer dia, ¿eh? —Nick rodeó sus hombros con su brazo libre y ella apoyó su cabeza en el suyo—. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

—Quiero llegar a casa, estar tres horas bajo la ducha y olvidar este día, tengo barro hasta en las orejas.

—Definitivamente estamos para el arrastre, menos mal que tenemos la cena para relajarnos.

—Ya, sobre eso, no creo que vaya.

—¿Por qué?

 _Porque tu amigo es de lo peor que hay._

—Porque no me apetece.

—Te vendría bien para despejarte un poco, puede que al principio parezca un cascarrabias pero en el fondo Finnick es buena gente.

—Ya veré —Y ahí se quedó la conversación. Llegaron a la comisaría y nada más entrar Judy sintió como la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes recaía sobre ella así que decidió aligerar el paso, quería informar a su jefe e irse a casa tan rápido como le fuera posible. A él le pareció dar igual tanto el hecho de que estuviera cubierta de barro como el gran número de multas que había puesto pero a la coneja no le sorprendió en absoluto, se lo había esperado. Al salir de la comisaría cogieron un autobús y por fin llegaron al apartamento.

* * *

—¿Ahora que te has duchado estás contenta?

—Sí, contenta y muy limpia —Judy se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos, ya estaba en casa y por fin podía relajarse.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir? —preguntó el zorro tras unos segundos de silencio— Aún te da tiempo a cambiarte.

—No, estoy cansada y seguro que tú y Finnick tenéis que hablar de un montón de cosas privadas para poneros al día, no quiero molestaros.

—No serías una molestia pero si no quieres lo entiendo, no te voy a obligar.

Cuando Judy volvió a abrir los ojos y vio la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Nick estaba intentando atarse la corbata enfrente del espejo y digo intentando porque el pobre no se aclaraba.

—Nicholas Wilde y su corbata, un amor imposible.

—Hazme un favor y cierra el hocico.

—Ven, deja que te ayude —La coneja se levantó de la cama y fue al rescate del zorro. Nick aceptó su destino y se dio la vuelta para que Judy pudiera hacer mejor su trabajo.

—No sé por qué aún no sabes como se hace, llevas una casi todos los días.

—Ni yo cómo eres capaz de hacerlo, estas cosas están hechas por el demonio y te recuerdo que yo solo hago los nudos una vez, me la quito y me la vuelvo a poner sin deshacerlos es normal que al final uno pierda la práctica.

—Por si lo has olvidado tengo más de trescientos hermanos, conforme íbamos creciendo los mayores teníamos que ayudar a nuestros padres con los más pequeños, vistiéndolos por ejemplo y esa excusa barata no me sirve, a lo mejor sí sabes y solo quieres que te la ate yo para estar más cerca de mí.

—Sí, será eso. Me has descubierto, estoy loco por ti Hopps —Judy rodó los ojos y se apartó cuando terminó, había quedado impecable.

—Ya está, perfecto.

—¿Cómo me queda? El traje es alquilado, Finnick dice que me va a llevar a un restaurante casi de lujo.

—Estás muy elegante, demasiado, ¿vas a reencontrarte con un viejo amigo o ya le has echado el ojo a alguien y no me lo has contado?

—¿Tener una cita sin consultarlo antes con mi mejor amiga? ¿Qué clase de animal crees que soy? Además solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Y para los arándanos, venga andando —Judy señaló la puerta y Nick la abrió pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, quiero que te vayas porque si no llegarás tarde.

—Ya voy, ¿tanta prisa tienes por perderme de vista? —Puso una zarpa en el pomo y con la otra alzó su móvil—. Si necesitas algo solo llámame.

—Que sí. ¡Diviértete!

—No me esperes despierta.

—No tenía pensado hacerlo.

Cuando Nick se fue también lo hizo la sonrisa de Judy. No quería quedarse sola porque eso significaba que se iba a aburrir y que empezaría a pensar y sus pensamientos ahora mismo estaban ocupados por cierto fénec. ¿De qué hablaría? ¿Mantendría su promesa y no la nombraría? Tal vez tendría que haber ido, la coneja no se fiaba ni un pelo de él y menos después de ver que se ganaba la vida engañando a los demás.

 _Riiiing riiiing._

Genial, una llamada, justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Quién llama ahora? —Sus padres para mejorar las cosas, nótese la ironía. Inspiró hondo y volvió a sonreír mientras le daba a aceptar—. Anda eh, si son mis papis.

—Ay mírala. Hola cariño.

—Hola Judy Dudi —Stu apareció detrás de Bonnie y se rio al llamarla por ese mote—. ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el cuerpo?

—Me ha ido genial.

—¿Sí, todo como esperabas? —preguntó su madre y Judy asintió.

—Mm, totalmente, incluso mejor, la gente es súper maja y siento que mi labor es importante.

—Me alegra oír eso cielo. ¿Y la comida, llegó bien?

—Perfectamente mamá —Fue en ese momento cuando Judy se acordó del repelente, con tanto jaleo aún no lo había tirado, tendría que deshacerse de eso en otro momento porque ahora mismo tenía que mantener una pequeña charla con sus padres—. Por cierto, ¿me podéis explicar cómo ha llegado a la bolsa que me disteis un spray antizorros?

—Oh Stu —Bonnie se cruzó de brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a su marido y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué? Por si acaso.

—¿Por si acaso el mejor amigo de tu hija decide atacarla repentinamente?

—Son depredadores, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

—Estamos hablando de Nick, sabes que no le haría daño, o no recuerdas que fue él quien la salvó de Gideon.

—Lo sé pe- un momento —Stu se acercó al móvil para ver mejor lo que había detrás de su hija y sonrió— zanahorias Bonnie mira esto.

—¿El qué? Pero qué ven mis ojos, ¿eres controladora de parquímetros?

Judy se dio la vuelta y se maldijo a sí misma en voz baja cuando vio el maldito uniforme tirado de cualquier forma en su cama, sabía que tenía que haberlo guardado.

—Oh, ¿esto? No qué va, esto es temporal.

—Es el trabajo más seguro del cuerpo.

—No es una poli de verdad, gracias a nuestras plegarias.

—Qué alegría.

—Ja, controladora de parquímetros.

Tan comprensivos como siempre.

—Papá.

—Controladora de parquímetros.

—Papá.

—Controladora de parquímetros.

—¡Papá! —A Judy no le gustaba tener que gritarle a sus padres pero no soportaba que se alegrasen de su fracaso— Ha sido un día muy largo así que voy a-

—Eso ve a descansar.

—Los parquímetros te necesitan —Su madre colgó y Judy dejó el teléfono en la mesa mientras suspiraba.

—Adiós —Esta charla era lo que necesitaba para acabar bien el día, ahora las cosas solo podían mejorar.

—Colega la próxima vez intenta hablar un poco más bajo.

—Lo siento.

—¡Cállate! ¿No has oído la conversación? Bastante tiene la pobre con lo suyo. Tranqui tú ni caso, este no sabe lo que dice.

—Cállate tú.

—¡Que te calles!

—¡Que te calles tú!

Y ahora sus vecinos empezaban a discutir.

—Mañana será otro día —Se dijo a sí misma para levantarse los ánimos y tal vez le habría funcionado si sus vecinos no la hubiesen respondido.

—¡Pero puede ser peor que hoy!

¿La habían oído? ¡Pero si había susurrado! Ya no le cabía ninguna duda, las paredes eran de papel. Judy se levantó y preparó algo en el microondas para cenar pero acabó por tirarlo, no tenía mucha hambre y esa zanahoria no tenía buena pinta. Ahora empezaba a arrepentirse por no haber ido, quien sabe a lo mejor Finnick era un buen animal después de todo. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera se tapó con la sábana, no tenía ganas de hacer nada solo de olvidar. Con el deseo de que los rayos del sol trajeran junto a ellos un nuevo y mejor día se durmió.

* * *

Cuando Nick llegó a las tantas de la madrugada no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a Judy durmiendo, bastaba con echar un vistazo rápido a la habitación para saber que no estaba bien.

—Qué te ha pasado —Su ropa estaba colgada de cualquier manera, la cena entera en la basura y no se había tapado para dormir. Acarició sus orejas cuidadosamente y suspiró, esta era una de las cosas que temía, que Judy se diera cuenta por las malas de que Zootrópolis no es ese lugar ideal que los políticos venden y todos intentan hacer ver. Se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama, cerró los ojos y durmió hasta que sonó el despertador, unas dos horas en total. Seguía sin entender porque tenían que madrugar tanto pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya era otro día y se notaba en la actitud enérgica de Judy, decidió no preguntar por lo de ayer y centrarse en el trabajo que tenían por delante.

Ya hablarían sobre eso más tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Me he pasado treinta segundos!

Haber venido antes.

—Te parecerá bonito, ¿no?

Bueno a usted le parece precioso aparcar en un lugar donde está expresamente prohibido así que no está en posición de quejarse señora es lo que le gustaría poder decir a Judy pero como eso no era lo correcto le ofreció una sonrisa y la oportunidad de recurrir la multa en la Dirección Animal de Tráfico.

—Mi mami ha dicho que ojalá te mueras.

Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Qué poco te enrollas, ¡tu sueldo se paga con mis impuestos!

En serio, ¿por qué no paraban de quejarse? No era su culpa que dejaran los coches mal aparcados. Este día estaba siendo horrible y encima tenía que sufrir sola ya que el jefe Bogo había decidido separarla de Nick y enviarles a calles distintas, ¿por qué? Judy sospechaba que era porque le gustaba verla sufrir ya que eso de que así vuestro rendimiento es mayor no acababa de convencerla.

—Soy una poli de verdad, soy una poli de verdad, soy una poli de verdad, soy —Después de su última discusión se subió a su cochecito y empezó a darse cabezazos contra el volante, puede que no fuera un acto inteligente pero era eso o pelear con el siguiente animal que se quejase.

—¡Eh tú, coneja!

En pleno acto de autolesión su coche fue sacudido violentamente por un cerdo y Judy no tuvo que alzar la vista para saber que la estaría mirando con esa cara de nerviosismo que indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar. La coneja intentó calmarse y recitó por enésima vez su frase.

—Señor, si tiene alguna queja, recurra la multa en la Dirección Animal de Tráfico.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Mi tienda! —El cerdo se dio la vuelta y señaló con exasperación su establecimiento con ambos brazos— Me han robado —Después se dio la vuelta y vio horrorizado como el delincuente se escapaba con su mercancía—. Mira, por ahí va —Cuando vio que Judy no parecía reaccionar volvió a sacudir con fuerza el cochecito—. ¿Eres una poli de verdad o no?

—Oh sí sí —La sacudida dio efecto y al final consiguió despertarla—. No se preocupe yo me encargo.

Un caso, ¡un caso de verdad! Por fin iba a hacer algo importante y no poner multas que solo servían para enfadar a los demás animales. Judy salió corriendo del cochecito y se quitó el uniforme de controladora, con un poco de suerte ya no necesitaría volver a llevarlo después de demostrar su valía atrapando a aquel ladrón.

—¡Alto, alto en nombre de la ley!

La comadreja se dio la vuelta y aunque no pudo verla muy bien a Judy le pareció que se trataba de aquella que había discutido con Finnick el día anterior.

—Cola de algodón, ¡atrápame si puedes!

Y se daba a la fuga, ¡eso era una persecución en toda regla! Para esto lo había dado todo durante nueve meses, nunca se había sentido tan viva como en aquel momento, que pena que Nick no estuviera presente para disfrutarlo también. Bueno, ya se lo contaría después con pelos y señales.

* * *

 _Vengo aquí para pasar más tiempo con ella y nos destinan a lugares diferentes, esto es increíble._

El día de Nick tampoco es que fuera mejor que el de Judy. Como ayer trabajaron juntos y su rendimiento "no fue el esperado" Bogo había decidido separarlos, vale no puso doscientas multas antes de las doce como su amiga, ¡pero puso casi trescientas al final del día! Y sin súper oídos, eso tenía algo de mérito, ¿no?

—¿En serio me ha multado? He dejado el coche aquí para llevar a mi amiga al hospital, como puede ver no estoy teniendo un buen día.

—Señor yo tampoco estoy teniendo un buen día así que si no quiere que le acuse de desobediencia civil por favor, cállese y pague la multa cuando pueda, gracias —Puede que hubiera sido un poco brusco con el caballo pero ya no lo aguantaba más, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos animales se habían quejado a lo largo de la mañana y ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia también. Parecía que hoy todos dejaban los coches mal aparcados a propósito, lo cual estaba bien por un lado, así tenía más trabajo pero por el otro ya estaba de harto de poner multas cada minuto. Nick echó un vistazo rápido a su móvil y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver que aún quedaba una hora para su descanso.

 _Ojalá Zanahorias estuviera aquí._

Seguro que habéis oído eso de ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede hacer realidad, pues en el caso de Nick deseo pedido, deseo concedido.

—¡Tú, aparta! —gritó una comadreja que pasó a escasos centímetros de él a tal velocidad que casi le tira al suelo.

—¡¿Pero de qué vas?! —exclamó enfadado cuando consiguió recuperar el equilibrio. Hoy claramente no era su día, como los siguientes fueran así tendría que replantearse la idea de seguir siendo poli. Se dio la vuelta negando con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando otro animal pasó por su lado a una velocidad desorbitada, y no solo eso sino que le tomó el brazo y se lo llevó con él, ella para ser más exactos.

—¿Se puede saber qué —cuando vio que se trataba de Judy la ira se transformó en confusión y cuando esa confusión se redujo acabó de formular su pregunta— estás haciendo?

—¡Nick, es un ladrón! —dijo la coneja animada mientras señalaba a la comadreja y le soltaba. Menuda suerte había tenido, ahora tenía una excusa para dejar de perseguir parquímetros como un poseso— ¡Nuestro primer criminal! —añadió entusiasmada.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! —Él también se quitó el uniforme de controlador y aceleró cuando vio que Judy le había adelantado para ponerse junto a ella. Claramente este no era su primer robo, saltaba a la vista por la facilidad que tenía en esquivar a todos los animales que se le cruzaban y al escurrirse por los callejones más estrechos. Después de unos escasos segundos llegaron a una enorme plaza donde entre las quejas de algunos ciudadanos la comadreja casi es atropellada por un coche patrulla.

—¡Que mancho! —Como si nada pasó por debajo del vehículo, esquivándolo con gran habilidad. De este salió un rinoceronte sosteniendo una radio en su pata.

—Aquí McCuerno, tenemos un 10-30.

—¡Nosotros lo vimos primero! —Judy saltó sobre el coche y se deslizó por el capó, aterrizando sin problemas.

—¡Tranqui grandullón, lo tenemos todo bajo control! —añadió el zorro mientras imitaba a su compañera, dejando al rinoceronte estupefacto. Conforme iban avanzando Nick se dio cuenta de que si el ladrón seguía todo recto acabaría en Pequeña Rodentia y les sería imposible ir por ahí.

—Zanahorias creo que deberíamos esperar a los demás, parece que el ladrón se dirige a la ciudad de los roedores —Dicho y hecho, la comadreja tiró la mercancía por los aires y se deslizó por la pequeña puerta, algo que no le sorprendió lo más mínimo, varios criminales usaban esa técnica para huir de la policía ya que al ser animales grandes no les era tan fácil entrar, lo que no se esperaba para nada es que Judy acelerase e hiciera lo mismo.

—¡Zanahorias no podemos ir por ahí, son muy pequeños alguien saldrá herido! —gritó nervioso, sabía que su amiga era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la justicia pero esto era pasarse. La coneja no le escuchó, o si lo hizo prefirió darle más importancia a localizar al ladrón.

—¡Tú, quieto! —le ordenó cuando vio como una bolsa se movía sobre los edificios y al huir decidió seguirle. A Nick le costó algo más elegir su próximo movimiento, ¿esperar o ayudar a su amiga? La respuesta enseguida se le hizo evidente.

—Bueno, me he entrenado para esto —se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos antes de subir la verja. Estuvo a un pelo de ser detenido por el rinoceronte pero consiguió esquivarle sin problemas, lo que causó la frustración del último.

—¡Los de los parquímetros, dejad a la poli de verdad!

—¡Alto! —Judy seguía a la suya, ni siquiera le había escuchado, estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo el ritmo de la comadreja, que se había subido a varios coches y los estaba utilizando como patines. Cuando se cansó de ellos los tiró y se subió a unos edificios cercanos, tirándolos como si fueran piezas de dominó para obstaculizar el paso de la coneja, que tardó unos segundos en volver a dejarlos como estaban. Cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden bajó y con cuidado de no pisar a nadie se dirigió a las vías del tren.

—Lo siento, paso, permiso, permiso, perdón —Si no hubiera sido por sus excelentes reflejos Judy seguramente no lo habría contado. Nada más ver el tren se tiró y por suerte no hirió a ningún roedor en el proceso.

—¡Dedícate a los parquímetros! —La risa que siguió a la voz burlona de la comadreja hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que si quería atraparlo tendría que ir un paso por delante, por esa razón se colgó de uno de los túneles y esperó a que el tren pasara. La cara que puso el ladrón al verla no tuvo precio, ni la que puso al salir por los aires. Aterrizó detrás de una escultura de un donut y a pesar del aturdimiento inicial no le costó mucho reponerse al ver que la coneja aún le perseguía.

—¡Eh, alto ahí!

Ya estaba empezando a hartarle, era la primera vez que veía a un poli tan pesado. Consideró la opción de huir pero después decidió que sería mejor si se deshacía de ella para siempre.

—¡Toma rosquilla conejilla!

Sin pensárselo dos veces la comadreja tiró la estatua y por suerte Judy fue capaz de esquivarla.

—¿Has visto esos jeggings con estampado de leopardo?

No se pudo decir lo mismo de la musaraña que se encontraba en su camino. La coneja vio con horror como se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y cerró los ojos al escuchar su grito desgarrador, pasados unos segundos los volvió a abrir y se preparó para lo peor.

—Bonito peinado.

—Uy, gracias.

Ver para creer, Nick había agarrado el donut justo a tiempo, si no sintiera que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro Judy habría ido corriendo a abrazarle. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él la sonrió triunfalmente y le guiñó un ojo.

—Tranqui Zanahorias, lo tengo todo bajo control.

—Je je je, ven con papaito.

Duke pensó que todo le había salido bien, había esquivado a dos polis y el botín seguía intacto pero cuando vio como una sombra se cernía sobre él no lo tuvo tan claro. Alzó la mirada tímidamente, temiendo lo peor y se encontró cara a cara con su peor pesadilla. El zorro había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y parecía que le iba a dar un mordisco de un momento a otro y la coneja… no le dio tiempo a verla bien ya que se le nubló la vista cuando sintió como la rosquilla le oprimía el cuerpo.

* * *

—Tiene que tener paciencia y esperar la cola como todo el mundo señora Nutrialson, ¿vale? —Por la expresión de la nutria estaba claro que esta no tenía pensado esperar. Ben abrió la boca para intentar convencerla de otra manera pero no pudo ya que la puerta de la comisaría se abrió repentinamente, asustándole y sorprendiéndole el ver como una comadreja entró rodando atrapada en… ¿un donut?

—¡Coooomadreja entre rejas! —gritó Judy orgullosa al entrar en la comisaría, menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar el jefe cuando viera su proeza, y se sorprendió pero no para bien.

—¡Hopps, Wilde! —Bogo apareció en el piso de arriba y extendió el brazo hacia su oficina muy cabreado. Judy y Nick se miraron preocupados y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre subieron las escaleras en silencio, esa no era la reacción que estaban esperando. El búfalo les estaba esperando en su oficina y cuando los dos entraron no le sobró ni un segundo para empezar a regañarles.

—A ver si me han informado bien, abandonaron su puesto, provocaron una persecución y pusieron en peligro a un gran número de roedores, ¿cierto?

—Sí señor —contestaron ambos al unísono.

—Pero lo hicieron por una buena razón, siendo justos lograron impedir que un maestro del crimen robara unas cebollas mohosas —Al acabar Bogo agarró la bolsa que contenía la mercancía robada y la puso en la mesa con fuerza, se notaba que estaba enfadado. Judy se asomó y frunció el ceño al verlas.

—Mmm, siento discrepar jefe pero no son "cebollas". Son una variedad de azafrán que se llaman midnicampum holicithias, son un vegetal de clase C. Bueno se me da bien la agricultura, me viene de familia.

—¡Cierre el hocico ahora!

—Señor —la intervención de Nick en el diálogo llamó la atención de los otros dos animales, que se voltearon para poder verle mejor—, con todo el respeto, atrapamos al malo, ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿no quería ver una mejora en mi rendimiento y actitud? Pues aquí la tiene.

—Vaya, parece ser que no lo dejé claro, su trabajo es sancionar a los coches mal aparcados no jugar a los superhéroes —El teléfono empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo su reprimenda. Al búfalo no le hizo falta aceptar la llamada para saber de quien se trataba.

—Jefe —la voz de Clawhauser se escuchó alta y clara—, la señora Nutrialson viene a verlo otra vez.

—Ahora no.

—Yo no sabía si usted querría parece muy disgustada.

—¡Ahora no! —Sin miramientos colgó y volvió a dirigise a sus oficiales pero al abrir la boca se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado lo que iba a decir, por suerte Judy no dejó que el silencio se instalase en la habitación.

—Señor, no queremos ser controladores, queremos ser policías de verdad —Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ¿pero quiénes se pensaban que eran?

—¿Cree que el alcalde me preguntó lo que quería cuando les mandó conmigo?

—Pero señor si-

—La vida no es una peli de animación en la que cantas una canción y vuestros insípidos sueños de hacen realidad por arte de magia. ¡A mí no me cantes suéltalo! —La interpretación musical de su jefe le arrancó una sonrisa a Nick y para su buena suerte este fue incapaz de verla, ya que la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, revelando a una nutria de ojos verdes y pelaje marrón. Parecía estar muy preocupada y nerviosa.

—Jefe Bogo, por favor, cinco minutos de su tiempo por favor —Detrás suya casi inmediatamente apareció Ben, agotado por la carrera.

—Lo siento señor pero es que es súper escurridiza —El guepardo se llevó una zarpa a la espalda y decidió volver a su puesto—. Tengo que sentarme.

—Pobrecita, seguro que no hace nada al respecto —susurró el zorro con tristeza al ver como el búfalo se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la nutria para intentar persuadirla de que le dejara en paz.

—Señora ya se lo he dicho, hacemos lo que podemos.

—Mi marido lleva desaparecido diez días. Se llama Emmit Nutrialson.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Es florista, te-tenemos dos hijos preciosos —Al decir eso enseñó la foto que llevaba en las patas, donde se veía a su familia sonriendo—. Algo ha tenido que pasarle.

Judy se quedó mirando con compasión, parecía estar muy afectada por todo ello y no era de extrañar. Entonces una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, si nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarla tal vez ella…

—Nuestros inspectores están muy ocupados.

—Por favor, tiene que haber alguien que busque a mi Emmit.

—Señora Nutrialson...

—Nosotros le encontraremos —La verdad es que lo dijo sin pensar y sin consultárselo a Nick, pero no hacía falta hablar con él para conocer su opinión y al ver la cara de esperanza y alegría de la nutria supo que había dicho lo correcto. Bajó de la silla y Nick no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, nosotros encontraremos a su marido y se lo devolvernos sano y salvo —dijo el zorro para hacerle saber a su amiga que le apoyaba.

—¡Gracias, gracias muchas gracias a los dos! —La repentina felicidad que sintió la impulsó a abalanzarse sobre la pareja, haciendo que Bogo les enviase una fría mirada. Pasados unos segundos se separó— Toma, busca a mi Emmit, tráelo a casa con su familia por favor —le dio la imagen a Judy y ella asintió, le encontraría costase lo que costase.

—Ejem señora Nutrialson, espere fuera —Con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete del Monopoly el búfalo abrió la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que ella saliera.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias a los tres.

—Un segundo —Al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuela su sonrisa se esfumó como por arte de magia—. Están despedidos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?

—¡Insubordinación! Ahora voy a abrir esa puerta y le van a decir a esa nutria que son un par de simples controladores de parquímetros con delirios de grandeza y que no van a llevar su caso —Al abrir la puerta y ver a la teniente de alcalde a Bogo casi le da algo.

—Me he enterado de que los agentes Wilde y Hopps van a llevar su caso.

—Teniente de alcalde Ovina.

—La Inclusión de Mamíferos empieza a dar sus frutos —dijo contenta mientras sacaba el móvil y se reía al escribir un mensaje—. Menuda alegría se va a llevar el alcalde.

—No, no se lo diga al alcalde.

—Y le doy a enviar, enviado así que ya está. Bueno el caso está en buenas manos —la oveja se acercó a Judy y le tomó ambas patas— los pequeños tenemos que ser uno para todos y

—Y todos para uno.

—Bien dicho conejita. Llamadme si necesitáis algo, siempre tendréis una amiga en el ayuntamiento. Hala hasta luego.

—Muchas gracias.

—Sí sí, adiós —Al cerrar la puerta Bogo se apoyó en esta y suspiró. Durante un tiempo no dijo nada, parecía estar pensando en algo muy seriamente—. Escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez, voy a darles cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¡Bien! —exclamó la pareja al unísono mientras saltaban y chocaban los cuatro.

—Dos días para encontrar a Emmit Nutrialson.

—Vale.

—Pero, como la fastidien —esa pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios ya les avisó de que lo que seguía no era algo bueno— dimiten.

—Oh, pues—Judy miró a Nick dubitativamente y este asintió. La coneja respiró hondo y dio su respuesta—. Vale, trato hecho.

—Fantástico, Clawhauser les entregará el expediente del caso.

* * *

—Aquí tenéis, nutria desaparecida.

—Gracias —Judy lo abrió esperando encontrarse hojas y hojas pero solo había una—. ¿Y ya está? —La coneja la levantó esperando encontrar más datos por la parte de atrás pero no hubo suerte, la información de la que disponían ocupaba una mísera cara. Ben dejó de beber y echó un vistazo rápido sobre esta.

—Anda, es el expediente más pequeño que he visto en mi vida. Pistas ninguna, testigos ninguno y no tenéis acceso a los ordenadores así que recursos ninguno —Por alguna razón este hecho pareció hacerle gracia—. Espero que vuestra carrera profesional no dependa de este caso.

—Por desgracia lo hace. Bueno, última vez que se le vio —Judy intentó concentrarse pero los continuos sorbos del guepardo no ayudaban en absoluto. Nick se dio cuenta de ello y le quitó la botella.

—¿Nos la prestas? Gracias —Se la pasó a Judy y esta la utilizó como lupa. Primero revisó minuciosamente toda la imagen y luego se centró en la nutria, no hace falta decir que lo que vio no le gustó nada. Llevaba un polo pero no un polo cualquiera, era de los que vendía Finnick. Genial.

—¿Has encontrado algo Zanahorias?

¿Mentir o decir la verdad?

—No, mira a ver si tú tienes más suerte algo.

Nick cogió la botella e inspeccionó toda la imagen, justo como Judy. La coneja se mordió el labio y deseó que pasara por alto ese detalle pero no era tan pequeño como para ignorarlo y por desgracia Nick tenía una vista excelente.

—Mira, ¿esto no es un helado?

Rábanos, ¿por qué se tenía que fijar en todo?

—Déjame ver —Se acercó al papel e hizo como si le sorprendiera verlo—. Tienes razón, es un helado.

—Y eso… ¿qué significa? —preguntó Ben inocentemente.

—Significa que tenemos una pista de gran importancia.

—Y la he encontrado yo. Ja, qué pasa primera de tu promoción, ¿no somos tan buena como hacemos creer?

—¿Quieres callarte? Es un fallo, cualquiera podría haberlo cometido.

—Ya ya, lo que tú digas. Bueno centrémonos en el polo, es pequeño así que podemos descartar las heladerías de animales grandes como elefantes, rinocerontes, jirafas y un largo etcétera, tendríamos que inspeccionar solo las de animales medianamente pequeños.

—Tienes razón pero la ciudad es enorme y hay un montón de establecimientos que venden helados, creo que sería mejor si nos separásemos.

—¿Tú crees? —Judy asintió y Nick se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, al final pareció darle la razón— Sí, después de todo solo tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de malgastar el tiempo, si nos dividimos tardaremos menos. Muy bien entonces decidido, yo me voy yendo te avisaré si averiguo algo.

Nick se bajó de la silla y se fue al parking a por un coche. Judy sonrió para sus adentros y no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo, ahora que había conseguido quedarse sola su siguiente problema era, ¿cómo demonios iba a encontrar a ese fénec?

* * *

 _ **(La frase de con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete del Monopoly tiene Copyright, se la inventó una amiga mía hace tiempo, lo digo para que lo sepáis.**_

 _ **MyobiXHitachiin: todo a su debido tiempo ;) en realidad hablaron sobre cosas triviales excepto una parte que se revelará más adelante y gracias a ti por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Mr F Grillo: esa era más o menos mi intención, no hacer ver que Nick era un segundón pero sí que Judy es algo superior, por lo que parece no he conseguido transmitirlo bien por eso ya tenía pensado que en este capítulo Bogo le daba un toque de atención y él se ponía las pilas. Como puedes ver a partir de aquí va a esforzarse más y eso es algo que a nuestra querida conejita no le va a gustar nada, si ves algún fallo más o algo no te acaba de cuadrar por favor dímelo y lo cambio/mejoro, eres el tipo de lector que todo escritor desea.**_

 _ **Como siempre espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura.**_

 _ **P.D: El jueves empiezo las clases, no estoy lista para volver ;-; aiuda).**_


End file.
